Sparked Up
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: After millions of years of War, even the Decepticons tire of it. But when Megatron devises a plan to force them all to coexist, will it work? Will Sparking all the Autobots really end the War? Read on to find out. Written by me and AuroraFerreri.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. This does contain non con Spark merging but nothing sexual. If you're strongly affected by this, don't read this story._

_This story was written by me and AuroraFerreri._

_Sabre, Nightshade, RedClaw and RoseThorn belong to me._

_Kragnus, Sabertooth Bluelinx belongs to AuroraFerreri._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron sat with his fingers pressed together as he watched footage of the last battle. Anyone watching would think he was trying to spot a weakness in the Autobots defences or trying to see how he could improve his soldiers' performance. And was what he normally did when he rewatched battles.

But not this time.

This time he just stared at the screen, not taking in anything as he thought hard about things. About his life and this war he was so heavily involved in. Well, a lot of bots would say he _was_ the war and that if he was gone, there wouldn't be any war.

But that wasn't true and no one knew that better than him. If he was deactivated, someone else would fill the void and this war would continue. Maybe his successor wouldn't be as strong as him and the Autobots would defeat the Decepticons. But then the Decepticons would be either enslaved or killed.

But the reverse was true if the Decepticons won, the Autobots would be enslaved or killed. Either way, their race would be ultimately doomed. Logically only a truce of some sort would end this war in a beneficial way.

But watching this battle, it was clear there was way too much bitterness on both side for a truce.

Kragnus lay curled up on Megatrons lap whom idly rubbed his back. Sabertooth his brother lounged on the half organic half metal tree that stood tall in the corner. The only part of him visible was his long black and white stripped tail slightly swaying and twitch with sleep. Kragnus knowing Megatron well looked up at him, he seen the far off look in Megatrons optics that meant he was thinking heavily.

"What disturbs you Megatron?" He asked with a yawn, his long sabers shining ever so slightly. Sabertooths sabers were only slightly longer then his own but then again Kragnus was first born and Sabertooth was last born. There three sisters were in the middle.

His sisters were away with their mother, meaning the brothers got some peace for a while. The three feline Femmes were very noisy and they loved teasing their brothers. Their names were RoseThorn, NightShade and RedClaw and they were beautiful but deadly hunters.

RoseThorn had beautiful pinkish red stripes along her flank which actually helped her blend in an organic background or the shadows pretty well. She didn't have long claws but they were very sharp and she knew how to use them. She was second oldest out of Ravage's offspring but the oldest Femme.

NightShade had a dark blue coat of very short fur that was broken up with Leopard like spots of black. She had blazing icy blue optics that made her mysterious and appear all the more deadly. She was very silent when she hunted earning her the nick name Deadly NightShade from her fellow Decepticons.

The last sister was RedClaw and as her names suggested, she had red claws and paws. The rest of her was an inky black with bright yellow optics what were the only thing you could make out in the darkness. She was all about power and patience, she could hide in the dark for so long, you'd forget she was even there.

She also had a rather deadly ability.

After they were born, they were fight on who would eat first and Kragnus shoved her out of the way and she fell back ward and got mad. Once she was up right she got into a rage, attacking him and in the process caught fire and burned him. She could cause flames to burst into being over her body and use them but only for a short amount of time.

"The war does..." Megatron answered grimly. Kragnus stretched out long and yawned again before jumping lightly onto Megatron's desk to inspect the video feed he was watching.

"What is it about the war that bothers you?" Kragnus asked curiously.

"Everything," Megatron said with a slight sigh.

"But most of all the war it seems there is no end to it."

Megatron sighed heavily, stroking Kragnus's head.

"We've been fighting so long I can barely recall why we fight in the first place."

"So why do we continue?" Kragnus asked softly.

"Because we fight for..."But he only trailed off with a sigh, "We fight because there is no other way."

"Surely there is always another way," Kragnus said softly, knowing he could speak his mind to Megatron.

"I doubt the Autobots enjoy this war."

Megatron chuckled darkly.

"They don't but...there is far too much bitterness on both sides to simply end it just like that."

"If there was a way," Kragnus asked quietly. "To end this war, would you take it?"

"Possibly...but it would have to be near life changing," He chuckled.

"Hmm," Kragnus murmured thoughtfully. "What would be life changing enough to end this war?"

"Sparklings." Purred Sabertooth peering threw the leaves of his tree.

"I once over heard Hook speaking to Mother about them. On how he thought this war would nearly disappear if there were Sparklings about," He commented only his bright green optics showing.

Megatron froze in his seat as Sabertooth said this

Sparklings, beings that hadn't been seen in so long a time, unless you counted Ravage's kittens

But even if all the Decepticons had Sparklings, would that be enough? Somehow he didn't think so, even though Autobots would never harm them, it wouldn't stop this war.

"Hmmm I once saw Barricade sneak away...I followed him and he met with an Autobot. I did not stick around once they started to kiss and such, yuck!" Said Sabertooth.

"I think what my younger brother is attempting to say is what about Autobots carrying Decepticon sparklings...they could never hurt the sir of their offspring. Would they?" Kragnus asked.

"No...," Megatron said very slowly and thoughtfully.

"They wouldn't."

He considered Sabertooth's suggestion, could that idea really work?

Sabertooth jumped over from his tree clearing Megatron with ease and landing next to his brother. Sabertooth was white with black strips were as Kragnus his brother was a light grey with small black spots.

"Everyone loves Sparklings, the Autobots liked us when we were little," he said with a roguish grin.

"Even when we were naughty."

"And you especially were very naughty," Kragnus now said dryly

Kragnus turned his attention back to Megatron.

"I think it could work, my lord, the only thing is I doubt the Autobots would actually agree to this."

"You could try what Kragnus and I did to the twins...we lured them into a cave and painted them pink. But instead you could trap them in a canyon and split them up and pick them off one by one," Commented Sabertooth thinking aloud.'

"Yes three against one..."Kragnus agreed.

Megatron raised an optic ridge in question, "Why three?"

"Do you think Optimus Prime would spark merge with you willingly?" Kragnus asked.

"Two on each arm to hold him still," Sabertooth answered, "That is assuming you would go after Optimus."

Megatron considered what they'd said. It wouldn't be the nicest way to bring Sparklings into the world but if it ended this war...

"I'll do it," he said quietly. "And so will my men, we'll Spark as many Autobots as possible for this to work."

"And yes, I would go for Prime and possibly his mate too."

"You would have to call all of the Decepticons from Cybertron Sir. You would only get one chance reasonably." Kragnus purred thinking.

It could be slightly alarming how well in tune Sabertooth and Kragnus worked and thought together.

"The Autobots would no doubt catch wind of a mass movement to earth...they would summon there remaining troops from Cybertron as well," Sabertooth mused. "All in one place...if done right nearly all the Autobots would be carriers to Decepticon Sparklings."

Megatron nodded, it was a good plan though as Kragnus said, they'd only get one chance at it.

"Perhaps we should leave the Medics," he mused aloud. "The Autobots will need them while they Carry."

"I can safely say that I think the only Decepticon brave enough to merge with Ratchet would be Hook," Sabertooth said with a shiver.

Kragnus chuckled at that and Megatron also agreed, that Medic was not to be trifled with.

He'd need to consult with Hook about this plan, see if it was really was viable.

But the more he thought about it, the more he liked this plan. Of course there was a lot that good go wrong but he'd deal with anything that arose. Besides, not only could they have a chance at ending this war, but they'd be repopulating their species, something that needed to happen now.

Otherwise, they'd disappear from this Universe.

"We're going to what?" Starscream demanded.

Megatron tried not to roll his optics as Starscream was the one to voice everyone's shock. He had just finished telling his officers about his plan and they were all gawking at him.

"We're going to Spark the Autobots," Megatron said calmly to Starscream who continued gaping at him.

Ravage and Sabre stood like statues not at all bothered by the concept, in fact they were rather proud that there cubs contributed to the plan. They were so proud of their offspring, they'd really changed their lives. And hopefully these planned Sparklings could change things for the better between the Autobots and the Decepticons.

Sabre had voiced several times his concerns about their safety and well being through the war.

If this was a chance to end this worry, he'd gladly cast his vote in favour of the plan.

"Shut your denta's before you drool," growled Megatron.

Starscream shut his mouth with a snap but continued to glare at Megatron.

"Do you honestly think this will work?" he demanded.

Megatron calmly folded his fingers together before speaking, "I do...So long as our plans do not escape to the Autobots. In fact only those selected to Spark merge will know the full extent, those selected to assist will know next to nothing...this way less possibility for the Autobots to find out."

"That is a sensible course of action," Soundwave said in his deep voice.

"How will we chose which Autobots will be Sparked?"

"There commanders and officers will be first. Then so on down the line of command." Megatron spoke with ease, it was clear he had been thinking about this part.

"I will take on Optimus Prime and if available Elita One."

This caused murmurs among those assembled, Megatron was actually going to try and Spark up Optimus Prime. Now that would be interesting to watch, if they had time for that.

"In order to take him, I'll need at least two holding him down," Megatron continued grimly.

"And a further two for Elita."

As they all nodded, Onslaught now asked.

"What about that huge shuttle, how many will we need for him?"

With a nasty ruffle smile he answered, "Five...Four to hold him down while Starscream merges with him."

Starscream raised an optic brow.

"You're assuming I'll merge with him?"

"Who else would you merge with?" Megatron countered and as Starscream didn't have an answer, moved on.

"All of you will be merging with an Autobot but you need to choose who now so we can plan."

"If you so choose so and think you can handle it you may choose two," he added as an afterthought.

They all nodded, they'd need to consider this carefully.

Barricade already had someone in mind though he was sad he'd be forcing a Spark merge with them. Prowl would probably never forgive him for this.

Shockwave cleared his throat before speaking, "I will take on IronHide as he is as barbaric as I am and if possible Chromia...though I doubt I will be online after IronHide is free."

Motermaster sneered at this.

"You'd make a good match, Shcokwave."

"Who will take on the Airelbots?" asked Scrapper in slight sarcasm, "The Constructicons?"

"Surely our Seekers would do that," Onslaught said in his strangely British accent.

"So they can ensure they produce Seekers."

"I can talk to my Seeker about that, they would like some Seekerlets, Starscream admitted.

"But they'll need to be brought down quickly, since they are among the only Autobots who can fly."

"And they would sound off a warning faster than Blurr," Ravage mused.

"But they are also young and inexperienced as warriors," Sabre pointed out softly.

"You just need to act quickly with them and they will be taken care of."

Megatron leaned forward looking directly at Ravage and her mated Sabre, "I have an important job for you that your sons pointed out. The pair of you and your cubs will attack and distract the humans. Target there communications and surveillance systems. Ravage your siblings will be assisting with this mission, this way the Autobots will not be able to call for assistance."

They both nodded, they would not fail their leader in this important mission.

"We will not fail and neither will our children," Ravage said firmly.

"I know you won't," he said quietly, he knew they understood the importance of the situation.

"I will take on Blaster and Jazz." announced Soundwave.

Blaster was a fellow tape deck, making him perfect and Soundwave was rather attracted to the Saboteur.

"I think I know someone that could help..." Sabre offered quietly.

"Who?" Megatron questioned as he turned to her.

"A Techno organic named Blackaracnia, she is part spider and her webbing ability would be useful in bringing the smaller bots down. They would be easily held up by her webbing."

"Skywarp could assist her greatly with his teleporting ability. Carrying her warping in on top of the bots snatching them up before they or anyone knew what was happening. She could wrap them up, stick them on a wall and go back for more. That way no one escapes," Megatron grinned nastily, well everyone present nodded and agreed.

The plan was coming together, what had started as a simple idea was evolving into so much more.

"Now Motormaster, Scrapper and Onslaught you three are all that's left," Megatron said turning his attention to them.

They nodded, considering their options.

"I'll take the Femme Firestar," Onglaught began. "And also that Praxain Bluestreak."

"And I'll have Ultra Magnus," Motormaster said with a grin. "I reckon I can take him."

"Going to take Kup to?" Scrapper asked with a raised brow.

"That old Mech? No thanks, you can have him," growled Motormaster back at the Constructicon.

"We'll see," Scrapper said, he was still thinking of his choices.

"What about you Starscream, will that Shuttle tire you out?" Megatron now asked Starscream.

Starsceam gave him a withering look but didn't answer.

"I can take on the twins if Blackaracnia needs me, why do you have a suggestion?" Starscream sneered.

Megatron smiled.

"Considering how muh time you spend with those pit spawn twins, you might as well but I was thinking of Red Alert. You got on well with him when he went crazy, didn't you?"

Starscream sneered at this.

"I will have my way with WheelJack and Jolt and also that femme BlueLinx," Scraper announced finally deciding.

"Three, impressive," Shockwave commented upon as the others nodded.

"I suppose my medics and I will distract their respective medics," Hook said with a sigh.

"That would be helpful, Hook," Megatron said quietly.

"I don't want Ratchet of all Mechs interfering or any of his Medics."

Another two hours went by in the meeting as further discussion on the other Soldiers of the Autobots and how to deal with them. It seemed like Blackaracnia and Skywarp would have their work cut out for them as they would be utilized heavily. It was decided that Thundercracker would assist in protecting the pair.

"So is there anything else we need to figure out?" Megatron asked of officers.

"What happens after we've Sparked them?" Shockwave of all Mechs asked.

"Being made a Carrier will take a lot out of them, many will likely fall into status for a few hours. Should we watch over them during that time?"

"If most as offline, then yes," Hook stated. "We don't want anything go wrong but once their awake, they can be left."

"Alright," Megatron said. "We'll watch over them until they can all manage on their own."

"No" Ravage softly whispered looking at the table her long purple tail swaying.

She lightly jumped up on the table and made a point to look each and everyone present in the optics with a look that made each feel guilty and ashamed.

"We may be Decepticons...but we are not Sparkless hollow shells of metal. Tell me this how would you feel if you were sparked and never knew your SIr? We cannot abandon them with _OUR_ sparks...we will have to find a way to get along for the betterment of our offspring."

Sabre purred with pride at his mate and the powerful point she had made.

They all looked guilty and then Megatron spoke.

"You're right Ravage, as you always are. We won't abandon them, they'll know why we did it, even if they hate us for it at first."

"After each has been sparked...we should gather them all together and tell them. One at a time will take to long," Sabre said silently, "I do believe you should tell them Megatron, as it is your idea."

Megatron nodded, it was his responsibility, especially as he was planning to Spark up the Autobot leaders.

"I will do that, once their all coherent, I don't want to have to repeat myself."

"Thank you Megatron for thinking of the Sparks." Ravage said politely as she jumped back to her seat.

Megatron nodded, pleased to have such a clever and sensible bot in his army.

"Now, we need to plan this exactly and inform the rest of our troops the details of the roles they'll play...," he began as everyone settled down to discuss the smaller but still vital details of the plan.

_Author's note. The decepticons put their plan into action, but how does it go? Find out next time, until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. The Decepticons prepare this trap, read on to find out how well it goes._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"What ya think those Cons are up to?" Ironhide asked as his leader perused a data pad

"Been ages since we fought em', ah don't like it."

"Neither do I although I welcome the break," Optimus said softly, putting his pad down.

"I have a feeling their up to something."

"I bet my last servo they are," Ironhide said hotly just as Prowl entered the room.

Prime, we've had some news," the serious Mech said briskly as he came over to them.

"What is it, Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"Moonracer just reported a mass movement from every Decepticon out in the universe

She said that they have 'peacefully' conviened on Cybertron and are preping to open a mass space bridge to Earth and Shockwave is in the lead."

"Ah knew something was up," Ironhide said hotly as Optimus got to his feet.

"This is serious, they could be planning a mass invasion," Optimus said grimly.

"What we gonna do?" Ironhide asked as Prowl said.

Prowl let the information sink in before continuing,

"Sir, if the whole Decepticon army is coming, we may need to recall ALL our troops to Earth."

Ironhide stared in shock that would be a serious move to make. It might rouse the Decepticons into action, and things could turn very nasty.

" All our forces out in space are currently on their way, they will be here in about an hour."

But if the Decepticons were already planning War, they might not have a choice.

"Very well," Optimus said grimly.

"We must be ready to meet them and prepare to face the Decepticons."

"I shall inform the troops," Prowl said while Ironhide said gruffly.

"And ah'll take care of the weapons, make sure we got enough for this."

"I will inform the humans. Lennox would need to know," Optimus said grimly.

"He sure will," Ironhide muttered as he and Prowl left the room.

Optimus activated his comm and called up Lennox.

"Captain, we have a situation on our hands, the whole Decepticon army is coming to Earth."

"What! Are you sure?" Lennox answered in shock.

"I am," Optimus replied in tone that showed he was.

Optimus had mixed feelings about things, he was elated that he would have Elita in his arms sooner then he dreamed along with his daughter and son.

"You must mobilise your troops, your fellow humans must be protected."

But he wished it wasn't like this, when they could be facing the fight of thier lives.

"Ah what big man say?" Epps called in the background

"The Cons are all coming to Earth, the whole lot of them," Lennox yelled to his partner who swore.

"Shit, really?"

"Really, so get the guys together," Lennox ordered before talking to Optimus again.

"We'll back you up, Optimus, whatever happens."

"Thank you," Optimus said, his deep voice soft even as he worked out what weapons he'd need.

"We gonna have a fight now boys and girls," Epps said over the loud speaker. "All troops organize ASAP!"

"Yes sir," came those within earshot and Optimus felt a rush for respect for their human allies.

They were truly a fearless species and he prayed that Primus protected them.

In a surprisingly short amount of time, he was standing in front of the Earth bound troops who were standing ready. Some looked determined, many looked nervous and he didn't blame them.

"Your efforts will not be in vain," He growled vowing to try to protect his human friend.

"At least you don't have to call the president," Lennox said with a dry chuckle. That honour now rested with Sam as he had graduated from college and the president had personally asked him to be the new transformer liaison.

"I won't lie, we face a great threat," Optimus began as everyone stood to attention.

"But I know you will all do me and the Autobot cause proud today, we will not fall to Megatron and his thugs."

"You will all rise up and show him that he cannot win, _'we'_ will not let him win."

This caused the troops to cheer, they all felt braver when their Prime talked to them like that.

Suddenly the sky erupted with balls of blue lightning as dozens of space bridges were opened behind him and his troops. Autobots all around him cheered as the balls landed and new transformers stood tall. Elita One, Chromia, and Arcee stood tall in new stronger alt-forms. They were now all three Mustangs, they were 1966

A loud cheer met his audio's and he smiled behind his mask. Elita, Arcee, and Chromia had been rushed to Cybertron after their last battle with Megatron and fallen.

He looked over at his mate and smiled even more as he caught her optic. She stood proudly, her optics shining with determination not to be defeated.

Chromia looked just as ready as his mate, except she was stroking a massive cannon strapped to her front that even Ironhide would be envious of.

In fact, he could see his old friend eying his mate and the cannon up with a small smile.

Optimus quickly focused back on the troops, they'd have time for a proper reunion later. There were bigger things at this moment.

"That's a hol lotta kickass in them girls," Epps said in his own way of a compliment.

"They sure are," Lennox muttered with a small smile, he couldn't wait to see the Decepticons get their afts handed to them.

"Jazz," he now called to his TIC.

"Have the Decepticons arrived yet?"

"They have but disappeared into the ocean upon arrival," Jazz said with his usual grin.

"But we're waiting for them, soon as they appear, we'll know."

"Then we'll have to wait until they come out," Optimus said grimly.

"But knowing Megatorn, that won't be long,"

"We'd better get into position," Prowl advised. "We shouldn't wait for them to come to us."

"Everyone fall out," Optimus barked and there was a flurry of activity at his words.

He had no idea though, just how prepared the Decepticons were.

In the Nemesis.

Megatron stood in front of every single Decepticon at his command.

"Most of you are wondering why we are all hear."

Murmurs followed him.

"Those of you who have been hand selected already know your orders."

Several Mechs and the few femmes nodded. He could see Skywarp and Thundercracker next to Blackaracnia looking more serious than he's ever saw them, a lot was riding on them.

"We are about to end the war. We are about to spark every last mature Autobot we can get our servos on."

There was an outbreak of muttering at this, most Cons were shocked by these orders. Megatorn held up a hand and they fell silent.

"You were not informed because the Autobots could not know about this. Those of you who weren't told, won't be involved in actually Sparking an Autobot but you will be vital in helping to Spark them."

"Working together is essential for this to work."

"There will be no fighting about not Sparking, you will all have a chance to find a mate if you haven't already at a later date."

"You will ensure the Autobots don't get away or fight back, some of you will be needed for holding the bigger ones down, especially that overgrown Shuttle."

Starscream shifted slightly at this but didn't say anything.

"Everyone will stay out of Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Blackaracnia way as they have many orders to carry out and need to be protection. Ravage, her siblings, mate and offspring will take care of the humans essentially making them blind to what we are about to do. They are currently on route."

Everyone nodded, they would do as their leader said. Failure was not an option, not at this crucial junction in the war.

Megatron surveyed them sternly before barking.

"Decepticons, fall out!"

Soundwave laid a hand on Megatrons shoulder, "They are in position and report all Autobots are on earth. We need to separate them from the humans. Orders Sir?"

"Take their favourite humans and transport them to the place we discussed," Megatron said softly.

"Prime and his band will follow and that's when we take them."

Soundwave nodded before he relayed the orders.

Ravage was giving her children a last wash, something she did when she was tense. Her mate was by her side, offering her support as they mentally readied themselves for what was to come.

Ravage snarled and charged foreword her claws ripping into the earth Sabre by her side. They had their children flanking them in perfect formation. They come from out of nowhere along with her siblings and tore into the.

Sam had just walked out of his office heard his name screamed from a nearby solider, turning around he screamed like a girl and began running for his life. Redclaw was in hot pursuit of him roaring at her prey getting closer to safety.

Sam swore as he tore his leg on a sharp piece of metal as he tried to out run the hungry metal panther. Why did they always do for him?

Out of nowhere he could hear more screams and then gunfire. He could he soldiers yelling more names. He went to dive into a tent but found himself air born with a fierce heat and pain in his back.

Craning his neck around he seen the bright yellow optics of Redclaw, he screamed again as he body burst into flames of triumph for catching him. She easily cleared the tent he'd been trying to dive into but purposely whipped her tail against it to start it on fire but for running again.

Sam could feel a warm liquid running down his back, he realized with a chilling thought that it must be blood.

He suddenly, could hear more screaming and looked around terror running threw his veins as he recognized who they belonged to. His family had come to visit him at Dieago Garcia for his birthday, he realized with horror that they were the ones screaming! Out of the blue two more cats appeared each carrying one of his parents.

"Samuel what the hell is going on?" His mother screamed at him.

"Just hold on, the Decepticons are attacking!"

Sam suddenly heard his name screamed again, his blood ran cold as he looked around for its source.

"Mikaela!" He screamed fighting against the cat.

But RedClaw sunk her teeth into the back of his shirt and lifted him up, rendering him helpless. He tried to struggle but she had too good a grip on him and gave him a warning swipe with her tail.

He went limp after that, knowing he shouldn't antagonise her. But that didn't stop him yelling for his girl friend to run as he saw Nightshade trying to drag her out from under some machinery.

Sam was now struggling worse than ever, Mikaela couldn't defend herself at all, not when she was eight months pregnant.

With his child!

"Oh God, don't hurt her," Sam begged as Nightshade hooked a claw and managed to drag Mikaela out.

"She's Carrying, bring her to me," Ravage ordered, dropping the human she'd previously been holding as she spotted the girl's swollen belly.

Nightshade obediently did so, carrying a limp Miklaea over to her mother. The girl really couldn't do anything without risking damage to her unborn child. So she stayed still as Ravage took her into her jaws but she was trembling.

Sam was cursing as he watched this, even though his girlfriend was being treated relatively gently. He yelped as RedClaw started to run, all the felines had hostages by now and were running away with them.

His parents were yelling as they were being carried off to but now struggling as much as he'd thought they would. It seemed they were too distracted with the thought of their grandchild being hurt in all this chaos.

"Be calm human she will not hurt you and your offspring," Sabre whispered to her.

Mikaela whimpered again, she wasn't sure about this, all her instincts were screaming _'dangerous creature, get away, get away'._

She placed her hands protectively on her stomach, ready to protect it from anything that might happen.

Ravage easily moved over the earth, trying her best not to jaws her. She climbed her way up the mountain over looking Diego Garcia's new location at the mouth of the spider's canyon. The military thought it a good place for a new base as Ravage had discovered the old one.

In some ways it was, it had better natural defences. Sadly for the humans, Ravage had discovered this one too.

She was leading the way, her mate just behind her while their offspring brought up the rear.

The remaining humans back at the base were while running around the place, disorganised, her siblings were causing havoc at the felines made their escape. But they weren't going to go far, just far enough to lure the Autobots into the waiting trap.

"Come on, let Kela go," Sam was now saying, trying to convince them to let Mikaela go.

He knew they wouldn't let him go but he didn't want Mikaela in the middle of a conflict.

"No, little human," RedClaw said, her voice a rumbling purr.

"But she won't be harmed, we don't harm those who are carrying."

"But...," Sam tried to protest but she silenced him with a hiss.

So, he his family and a couple of other humans were taken to the very top of the mountain, giving them a perfect view of the base below. Once there, they let the humans down onto the ground, but kept them between their paws.

Mikaela was lowered very gently and she instantly curled up.

"You okay?" Sam instantly asked, he sadly wasn't close enough to hold her hand.

"I think so, the baby's okay," she replied, her tanned skin pale with stress and worry.

"Thank goodness," his mom said in relief.

"I've been waiting ages for a grandchild, those Con's aren't going to take it away."

"Mom," Sam groaned, she'd been going on about that for ages.

"Optimus!" Lennox yelled into his radio.

"It's Ravage and her cubs, they've kidnapped Sam and his family and several base personnel. Their taking them up the mountain."

"Tell him about those damn tapes," Epps yelled as he blasted at a laughing Rumble.

"And we're being pinned down by the rest of Soundwave's kids," Lennox finished grimly over his radio.

"Were on our way, Autobots roll out!" Optimus said as he transformed in to his alt-mode. Dozens behind him did the same as and rumbled to life.

"Their coming," Sabre muttered to his mate as they spotted the Autobots emerging from the base and racing towards them.

"Soundwave, they are coming," Ravage called over their Bond to Soundwave who thanked her.

"The Autobots are coming," Soundwave told Megatron who barked out for everyone to be ready.

As soon as the Autobots came within their range, they were going to take them.

Skywarp gingerly put on the silk harness Blackaracnia had fastened for him, she already had hers on.

He was tingling with anticipation for the coming fight and a little overwhelmed by the knowledge he'd be fathering some Sparklings today.

"Are you ready?" Blackaracnia asked him in her rich accent.

"Yeah, think so," he said with a grin. "I'll be fine once we get going, I just hate waiting."

She laughed lately at his enthusiasm and could understand how he felt, she to would be creating life this day. Being a Predacon, she always had the urge to reproduce and now she was finally getting the chance to fulfil this desire.

"Their getting closer," Thundercracker said softly, he was standing close to them so he could protect them.

They'd be vulnerable to stray shots as they'd just be concentrating on capturing and securing bots.

"Get ready Warp, it'll be time soon," the blue Seeker added, preparing himself for what was to come.

"I am," Skywarp replied in a much more serious voice than normal.

This was it, the moment had come.

The Autobot's had unknowingly funnalled themselves right into Spiders Canyon in near perfect formation. Tge largest Autobot's were in the lead well the smallest took up the rear.

Megatron tensed as Prime approached, he was in the lead as always. He needed to take Optimus down quickly, if he was free, they couldn't succeed.

Beside him, two Decepticon soldiers waited, they would be keeping Prime pinned while he Spark merged with them. They were silent even though they were probably as nervous as he felt at this moment

Megatron know every Autobot had to be captured before any spark merges could be done.

There was no point baring their Sparks if a stray shot could hit them. This wouldn't be easy but it had to be done, for all their sakes. There would be no fatalities today.

"Just a bit closer," Megatron murmured, as everyone coiled up, ready to unleash themselves upon the Autobots.

"Oh good thinking." Brawler. "My Lord we have an Idea."

"What is it?" Megatron questioned, not turning his attention away from the Autobots.

"Take apart some of the humans machines and make hatching pods for the Sparklings." Brawler said happily proud of himself for thinking ahead.

Megatron considered this for a moment and then nodded. This would save them using precious resources.

"We shall do that then," he said quietly.

He passed the idea onto Soundwave

"It it s a good plan," Soundwave agreed.

"The humans have many machines, we can easily take some."

Prime was so close now, so close Megatron could make out his insignia. It was time.

"Deceptions," he hissed over their comm.

"NOW!"

To be continued.

_Author's not. How does the battle go, do the Decepticons succeed? Find out next time, until then._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. This chapter contains non con Spark Merging so be warned._

_This was written by me and AuroraFerreri, suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Keep going Autobots, we're almost there," Optimus called as he raced in front of the convoy heading up the mountain.

It dimly registered that Ravage and her family seemed to be waiting for them which was a very odd thing to do. Normally, she'd return to her master with her prizes but for some reason she wasn't doing this.

Was it mercy towards Mikaela that made her act this way? But then, she could easily leave the young girl behind while taking the others so this explanation didn't make sense. Just as the thought that this could be some sort of trap crossed his mind, there came a sudden roar from right above.

"_NOW!"_

And then there was absolute chaos.

The Autobots cried out as Decepticons suddenly rained down from above. Most transformed automatically so as to engage the enemy but this proved to be a big mistake.

Skywarp appeared beside a shocked Bumblebee, grabbed him and Warped away. He reappeared inside a chamber that had been chosen to hold Autobots until they were needed. The still shocked Bumblebee was handed to Blackarachnia who shot a thick web around him, binding him tightly.

As Skywarp Warped away, she stuck the now struggling Autobot to a wall to await others.

Optimus found himself fighting three Mechs, one of them Megatron. And it was not going well, they'd been taken completely by surprise.

Elita jumped at her mates attackers landing a square hit on the back of his helm knocking him off of Optimus's right arm. She was about to jump onto Megatron's back when she was grabbed around the waist.

"Hey!" she yelled as she struggled against her attacker.

But another one joined in, grabbing her legs to stop her from kicking out. She was dragged away from her mate as his three attackers laid into him again.

"Optimus," she cried, as his arms were grabbed once more and he was now struggling to throw them off

Her yell accidentally drew Optimus's attention and Brawler, just getting back to his feet, jumped back on his arm. Now Optimus had two heavy bots' on his arms

And Megatron was advancing on him with a glint in his optics that she didn't like.

What in Primus's name was he going to do?

"Megatron," Optimus snarled as Megatron came right up to him.

"You won't win this fight."

Megatron smiled grimly.

"That depends on your point of view," he said softly before charging forward and trying to force Optimus down.

Skywarp had captured all of the smaller bots and Blackaracnia had scurried all of them in the chamber on the wall. Every last bot was either knocked out or held fast by Decepticons.

"Megatron, let Optimus go!" Elita growled still struggling.

"I think not, we have all of your troops well taken care of and safely restrained," Megatron replied coolly as he successfully restrained Optimus.

Both she and Optimus felt their Sparks go cold.

"What are you planning?" Optimus asked, a trace of fear and worry in his voice.

Megatron carefully straddled Optimus's waist, the Autobot leader was firmly held on the ground by the two Decepticons. He gently cupped Optimus's face and said.

"I'm going to Spark you and then your mate. And all your soldiers will be Sparked by my men."

"What?" both gasped in horror at this statement.

Meanwhile up on top of the mountain.

Sam and his family and friends watched in horror as not a single Autobot could defend him or herself.

"This is not good," Lennox said watching with growing anger. Sabertooth had captured him and Kragnus had nabbed Epps.

"No it's not good human...it's purrfect."

"For you, I'm sure it's the cat's whiskers," Epps said scathingly, what the hell was Megatron doing with Optimus?

"Just wait human, you will see this is for everyone's good," Sabertooth said with a purr as a scream suddenly echoed through the canyon.

"Oh yeah, it's great," Lennox said grimly as he helplessly watched what was going on.

"Ravage..." Mikaela stuttered.

"Yes human carrier?"

"What is Megatron doing?" She asked terrified not sure she wanted to know the answer. Ravage laid down aside of Mekaela, a small cool breeze had picked up and she did not want the human to cold.

"They are creating life...life that will end the war and secure our future."

As Mikaela's eyes widened in shock, Sam yelped.

You mean Megatron and Optimus are..."

"Yes," Ravage answered as his face screwed up with horror.

"Urgh," Sam said weakly.

"It is not urgh, it is a beautiful thing," Nightshade sniffed haughtily.

"Yeah but I don't think Optimus is thinking that at the moment," Same retorted as a more masculine yell was heard.

"Man that's just gross, dude on dude baby making," Epps spat.

"Wait, how is that possible? They are both males?" Judy asked

"They are joining Sparks together which will form a Sparkling Orb," Sabre explained.

"The submissive Mech will be the one that carries the Sparkling Orb in his chest compartments while it grows and develops into a Sparkling."

"Well that's...different," was all she could say.

The felines chuckled, the humans clearly had no idea how Sparklings were formed.

"Doe is hurt?" Mikaela asked softly, fearing that they could be in incredible pain.

"Only if your spark is bonded to another," Ravage said equally soft but all could hear her.

"So, I'm afraid this will hurt those who are Bonded but it will soon pass."

"Poor Optimus," Lennox said with a wince.

Down in the Canyon, things weren't going well for Optimus at all.

Megatron was currently trying to force his chest armour open with the Autobot leader resisting as hard as he could. Elita was still struggling but both Cons holding her were putting their weight on her making it very difficult.

"You're only making this more difficult than it already is," Megatron grunted, wedging his fingers under the thick armour and trying to pry it apart.

"I'll fight you with everything I have," Optimus growled back, his arms useless with Brawler and Busted lying on them.

Megatron just shook his head at Optimus's stubbornness and carried on with what he was doing.

"Fight all you want Prime but it will do you no good. All of my troops are about to spark yours. This war has to end and this is the only way. Would you prefer that I take your mate first?"

This made Optimus freeze in his struggling.

His optics flicker over to Elita who had not heard Megatron's comments. She was still fighting her capturers when.

Optimus commed her, "Stop fighting...or it will be worse" sadness layered his deep voice.

"What?" she yelped back, unable to understand why he was asking that.

"Please Elita, just...trust me," he said sadly.

"I...alright," she said, he never spoke like that unless he meant it.

Megatron smiled as he saw Elita relax in her captor's arms though she looked confused.

"That's better," he purred as Optimus's head fell back in acceptance for what was to come.

Optimus closed his optics in defeat, trying not think about what was about to happen.

"No! I want you to watch," Megatron growled wrenching Optimus's helm up.

"If this is going to work right you have to release your Spark."

"Fine," Optimus growled, his emotions in turmoil over what was going to happen.

His bright blue optics glittering, he said.

"I'll watch but I don't have to like this."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Megatron muttered, finally pulling the unresisting chest plates apart.

"No, Optimus!" Elita cried as her mate's brilliant blue Spark was exposed.

"Who said that I would enjoy this," Megatron whispered, Surprising Optimus with his tone

"It is something that has to be done but I regret the pain it will cause you," he added, just as softly as Optimus gaped at him.

"Do you really mean that?" Optimus asked in disbelief as Megatron gave him a sad look.

"I do Prime and I hope you can believe that. It'll make this easier."

"I'll...try," Optimus said softly, trying to relax as Megatron now reached up to pull his own chest plates apart.

Against his war worn instincts Optimus did the unthinkable and opened the locks that kept his spark in a protective clear shell.

Once unlocked, the protective shell retracted into his chest cavity, to protect it from damage. Busted and Brawler were totally silent, in respect for the normally private act that was about to take place.

"Please get this over with," Optimus said softly, trying not to close his optics as Megatron's darker Spark was exposed as well.

"Tell your mate to brace herself," Megatron said, as his protective Spark shell disappeared and he begun to lover himself towards Optimus.

"Elita...hold on to those that are holding you and brace yourself. I will explain everything later...I'm sorry," Optimus whispered threw their strangely distant bond.

"Optimus No!" Elita cried as she saw what was happening.

"You don't have to do this."

"I do," Optimus said softly, now hooking his hands around his two guards, bracing himself for the shock and pain of a Spark merge.

"Please, Elita trust me."

This was normally as easy as breathing when done with a mate. When done with another well bonded it was more painful than having your arm ripped off cord by cord and plate by plate. It was like your spark was being ripped in half well you were still alive.

Optimus would have a hard time just staying online, never mind focusing all his energy on the Sparkling's protocols which would be activated by this Spark merge. And there was always a backlash of pain for the mate who wasn't involved in the Merging and that's why Optimus wanted Elita to brace herself.

This was going to be one of the most difficult things either of them had either done.

"No, he's going to hurt you Optimus! Why is he doing this! NO!" She screamed as Megatron lowered himself closer to Optimus exposed spark, Megatrons dark blue spark slowly reached to Optimus's with its dark energy tentacles.

Optimus's Instincts screamed to fight to escape but he willed his spark to reach for Megatrons his own lighting blue tentacles hesitantly reaching out. They were searching for their equal in Elita but found only the harsh unbondedness of Megatron. They tried to escape the powerful pull of the dark ones only to fail as their spark was pulled up from the casing of Optimus's chest. Megatrons dark blue spark eased its way from his own case and slowly enveloped the brilliant blue of Optimus

Optimus roared with pain as his Spark was consumed by Megatron's, stabs of pain shooting through all his systems. He writhed in agony, his back arching so much Megatron was actually lifted up slightly.

Elita now also screaming, she could feel the pain and despair of Optimus's Spark as it was forced to merge with this unknown Spark. Megatron meanwhile felt no pain but it was an effort to keep control of an unwilling Spark which was shooting jolts into his.

But grimly he stuck it out, he had to for all their sakes.

His two Decepticons did their best to stop Optimus thrashing around, the Autobot leader was nearly crazy with pain. Megatron could only hoped he snapped out of it so they could form a Sparkling Orb.

"Prime," he hissed, condensation forming on his body as both their bodies started to overheat.

"Focus, the sooner you form that Orb, the sooner we can part."

Optimus gasped out, trying to think clearly over the biting pain his Spark was in. He could cope with injuries to his body but his Spark was something else entirely.

Time seemed to stop for him or slow down as he watched as the very core of his spark pure and white slowly eased its way out of its main nucleus.

Prime writhed in pain due to the alien tentacles of Megatron'

He didn't look at Megatron's who's Core was doing the same thing, just focused on his own. The way it was its own orb and how it almost seemed solid in the swirling vortex that was the rest of his Spark.

The tentacles gingerly pulled it closer.

Optimus winced and tried to hold it together as his Spark Core was dragged to where Megatron's was. His body jerked but it was firmly held down by the three Decepticons, he couldn't move.

He could only watch and allow this...to happen.

He'd created two Sparks before now but that had been with his Bonded, with Elita. There had been no pain, only a slight discomfort due to the sheer amount of energy being used. And Elita was the one Carrying them.

Optimus had never imagined he would ever Carry, Femmes always Carried if they were with a Mech, it was simply a given. So, this was inconceivable in yet another way and he didn't like it. But he couldn't do anything about it.

The light shimmering from the exposed Sparks it nearly hid those closest in its brilliance.

Optimus couldn't make out Elita now, she was too far away. He could feel a distant echo of her pain and fear but his own pain distracted him from their Bond.

Lennox and Epps put on their sun glasses, unable to watch without them yet to engrossed to look away. Sam his parents and Mikaela could only look away.

"Damn, how do they stand that?" Epps asked, referring to the bright light the several exposed Sparks were causing.

"We can barely look and I know they can't stand really bright lights."

Lennox shrugged, he was watching with a kind of horrible fascination. He knew his friends were being violated and yet he couldn't help but feel...curious about this whole Spark joining thing. It was the curse of being human he reflected as someone let out another scream.

Optimus was panting, he was trying not to scream because if he did, he'd lost what little control he still had. The Spark Cores were just touching each other, sending sparks flying.

Optimus's Spark Core was resisting, it knew this other Core wasn't it's other half but Megatron was determined. The Cores were dragged together, slowly consuming each other until a single sparkling and swirling mass remained

Elita screamed as her Spark cried out in protest, it should be her Core with Optimus's not this invading one.

But through the pain, Optimus felt something strange, like something was trying to connect with him. And somehow, he could sense the same thing happening to Megatron, meaning the grey Mech was equally confused.

"Almost...there," Megatron muttered, the Cores were nearly one, he just needed to put a little more effort in.

He wasn't feeling the pain Optimus was, but his Spark felt like a burning super nova and it was affecting the rest of his body. If they didn't end this soon, he could overheat and serious damage would be done to his systems.

So he willed for their Cores to totally and utterly connect. But as they finally came together in a burst of light and pain, something else unexpected happened_._

_'Pain...so much pain...Elita...'_

_'Prime?'_ Megatron thought in shock, what was going on?

_"Mega...Megatron what are you doing in my helm?"_

_"What are you doing in 'my' helm, Prime?" _Megatron demanded, shocked as Optimus's voice echoed in his processor.

_"I...I don't know,"_ was the equally shocked reply.

_"This...this never happened before..."_

_"Frag," _Megatron growled mentally, something would go wrong.

Optimus didn't seem happy either.

_"Megatron, get out of my damn helm," he snarled over thier strange, new Bond._

_"Do you think I like this Prime! I've never created a sparkling before so this must be part of the process, get over it!"_

_"This shouldn't happen, we're not Bonded," _Optimus snapped back.

_"In case you've forgotten, I have Created Sparklings before."_

_"So explain this, Prime," _Megatron couldn't help but sneer back.

_"I...can't," Optimus ground back, feeling twice as helpless as before._

Megatron was about to grumble when an image of a smiling red and sliver Mech suddenly flashed before his optics. He frowned, he couldn't remember ever seeing this Mech but why did he feel a sense of...love towards this him?

_"Megatron?" _Optimus suddenly said in confusion as a strange memory floated across his processor.

_"I...I can see an image...it looks like its deep underground...,"_

_"The Mines,"_ Megatron murmured quietly.

_"What?"_ Optimus said in surprise.

_"You're seeing the Energon mines...which I once worked in,"_ Megatron said quietly.

_"Do you know a Mech with red and sliver colouring?"_

There was silence for a moment and then.

_"My Sire was red and sliver."_

_"Oh, I can see the resemblance,"_ Megatron said a little awkwardly.

Optimus suddenly had another vision weaved its way accessed his processor. It was still in the mines but this time there was a terrible roaring sound and Megatron was running full tilt. There were others around him running to clearly for their lives, each one looked panic stricken. Another terrible roar and then pain in the memory on his back , a hot searing and burning. He was on fire, he screamed with pain his vision going white for a split second and he found himself on the ground still screaming.

Two Mechs had braved the danger to help him. A blazing fire ball rocketed over there heads as they lifted him ( Megatron ) to his pedes. Regaining his vision he looked over his shoulder at a Spinney scaly and metallic creature with fire dripping from its mouth, still charging after them. The memory left Optimus.

_"What the hell was that creature that burned you?"_ Optimus panted.

_"Your beloved humans call them dragons. Some were brought from Predica to be pets for the wealthy but when they couldn't handle them anymore they'd abandon in the mines were they thrived,"_ He answered bitterly.

Optimus vaguely remember Spike mentioning them once or twice.

_"That's...that's terrible," _Optimus said softly, shaking from the memory.

It was Megatron's turn for a nasty memory of Optimus's.

_"Sire, Sire, no,"_ a young blue and red Mech cried as he clutched the body of the sliver and red Mech.

_"Please wake up."_

But there was no response, and the young Mech just continued weeping over his Sire's body. A few feet away lay the body of his Carrier, a Femme's broken body, Energon surrounding her body mixed with Optimus's tears.

Except he wasn't Optimus Prime then, he was Orion Pax and his parents had just been brutally killed in an explosion that had ripped through the warehouse where they'd all worked. He'd been outside when it had happened but he was one of the few.

His mother had been badly burned in the blast and had died instantly but his father had lingered, hit by flying shrapnel. And he'd died in his son's arms barely a few moments after being found.

Megatron could feel the pain and angry Optimus had gone through and it shocked him.

_"The fuel wasn't being stored properly,"_ Optimus said quietly, sensing Megatron's question.

_"Faulty wiring created sparks and...it ignited."_

"I'm sorry," Megatron said softly before another memory forced its way into thier processors.

Time had clearly past, Optimus looked a lot older but happier. Elita was smiling at him as they sat together at a small cafe selling Energon Treats.

_"I'm with Spark,"_ she said softly, touching her chest lightly with her fingers.

_"Airel,"_ he replied, his tone full of love and joy.

They embraced and for a moment, Megatron almost smiled, this was how Sparklings should come about.

But then the scene changed.

A day or two had passed and the feel was still warm, Optimus and Elita were in a clinic room idly visiting.

They were teasing one another about names for their new little life, their little spark. A young white medic in training had just taken a scan of her spark casing. He left saying he'd return in a moment.

Optimus thought his behaviour a little odd but decided not to worry Ariel and put undue stress on their little spark. Optimus had one arm around his beloved and the other over the spark. After a few moments the young white medic returned fallowed by a larger yellow mech.

"Madame Pax, will you please lay down on the berth, I need to perform a simple test."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Optimus said softly to his mate who smiled back.

Megatron had a sense of mounting dread at this scene.

As Ariel laid down, two bigger Mechs waited outside in the hall. Optimus was growing more wary by the moment. The yellow Mech opened her chest compartments with skilled fingers.

"My name is Ratchet, I did not read your file, what is yours miss?"

"My name is Ariel," she said softly, shooting Optimus a smile.

"Orion Pax's mate."

"You are a fine couple."

"Thank you," she said, proud of her wonderful mate.

"How's our Sparkling doing Ratchet?"

Ratchet remained silent for a moment as he stared at her spark, he shot a look to the two bigger Mechs warning them to be ready. " I am checking now."

Ariel settled down, obviously not worried. But her mate was now uneasy.

He pulled over a gigantic microscope and placed it over her looking more carefully. Reaching into subspace he pulled out a long pair of tongs.

"What...what's happening?" Optimus asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice, not wanting to alarm his mate.

Delicately he eased them around her spark gently moving it.

Optimus hovered over his shoulder, staring down at her Spark.

Where was the Sparking Orb?

He picked out a thin clear glass ball and raised it to his optics. Optimuses Spark pounded

What in Primus's name was that?

"I am sorry miss Ariel...it was reabsorbed."

"What?" she cried in disbelief, sitting up and staring at the glass ball.

"This is all that's left of your Spark," Ratchet said very gently as Optimus stood there like a statue.

"This tiny ball is all that remains...your body makes it to protect them well the further develop. It later becomes what we know as our shell or plating. If the spark does not move In to the shell...it is reabsorbed into yours."

"No...no," she whispered, reaching out a hand to the empty orb.

Ratchet did not placing it in her hand but in a tiny little box were she could safely hold it without it shattering.

"This often happens the first time round," Ratchet continued as Optimus began to shake with grief.

"I am very sorry," he whispered

"Hold me," she said tearfully as liquid began to spill over onto her cheeks.

Ratchet shook his head at the two Mechs as Optimus held his mate close, they weren't going to be needed. This was one of the worst parts of his job as he handed Optimus the remains of his Sparkling in its box.

Megatron was totally shocked, he'd no idea that Prime had lost a Sparkling. And he could still feel their pain through the strange Bond they now had.

"How did you cope?" Megatron said very softly, unable to process what he's just seen.

"Life goes on," Optimus replied very quietly. "But the memory has always remained with us, along with the pain."

"It still haunts us." Optimus mentally shuttered.

"I'm sure it does," Megatron said softly as the memory of Elita sobbing faded.

"But you did have two Sparklings in the end."

"Miracles in themselves."

Megatron mentally smiled, Optimus would make a good parent. But now another memory was coming up and it was one of his.

Before Optimus had a chance to wallow in the memory of his lost Sparkling, he was sucked into another memory that wasn't his own. He stared, he was in a narrow tunnel which glittered with veins of Energon.

Other large bulky Mechs worked alongside him, wielding mostly pickaxes which were smashed against the hard rock. His joints ached, he was smeared with dust and minerals but he kept on working, pounding away at the unyielding rock.

But then he noticed that the chunk of raw Energon he'd been trying to work out was trembling. He frowned but this turned to horror as everything started shaking, getting worse and worse.

"Earthquake," someone roared, dropping his pickaxe and running for it.

"Run for it!"

He tried to run but rocks and metal were raining down everywhere, the chunks getting larger and large.

He could hear screams as bots were hit by the falling debris, but so far, only small pieces had struck him. But a particularly large piece fell right in front of him and he tripped right over it, sprawling on the heavy ground.

There was no escape now, all he could do was curl up, cover his head and pray.

But as debris fell on him, he suddenly felt the tunnel floor collapsing and with a cry, was sucked down. He seemed to fall so far before crashing onto a strangely soft landing. He lay there, dented and stunned but only a few bits of rock were bouncing off his armour now. The earthquake was over, disappearing as quickly as it had come.

He looked up from where he lay at the ceiling high above him. The hole he fell threw had closed up just as fast as it had been created. He groaned as he tried to move just a fraction. He would be sore for eternity it felt like to him. After a few moments he heard the soft sound of a whimper and something being dragged.

Had another Mech fallen down as well? Could he move to even check?

He cautiously tried to move his arms, testing his body to see how damaged it was. He did a brief systems check and other then the dents and scraps he knew he already had there was nothing outstanding.

He decided that rolling over would be the safest bet, as head did this the glittering walls caught his optic. It was a cavern of raw Kry. He could only stair in dumb founded awe. Then he heard the soft whimpering again. He pulled his optics away from the Kry crystals that were an easy 30ft long.

To his relief, he was able to move but he felt very sore. If he didn't get some treatment, he'd go as stiff as a Senator's face. He didn't want that, he needed to be full functioning to work.

They were worth a fortune, just a single one of those crystals, he could barely believe what he'd found. But his optics widened in even more shock as he took in what was before him.

It was dozens of hatchling Saurian's. Every single one was a different colour from the last and different sizes. They all had wings but they did not function as they were tiny shrivelled leathery flaps.

Megatron swallowed, as hatchlings, they weren't much of a threat to him but the adults were. Primus, were they a threat, they could easily tear him to pieces.

The nearest one hissed at him and he flinched, he was expecting the parent to come charging out at any moment. But it seemed he and these hatchlings were utterly alone in this cavern.

He immediately began to look for an exit near panicked.

But to his horror, there was nothing behind him, it looked like if there was any exit, it would be through these hatchlings. And he wasn't keen on going through them.

The hatchlings were all backing up into a catacomb of a hill near the centre.

He shakily pushed himself to his feet, maybe he was big enough that they were intimidated by him. If he could just get out of here quickly, he could avoid the parents and make it out safely.

But before he could take more than two steps, he heard some more whimpering and shuffling. Curious, he glanced to his left and saw one of the hatchlings huddled in a corner, hissing softly at him.

Like he thought they all scattered but two a very large Saurian and a very small one hidden by it side.

Megatron approached the small Saurian curiously, wondering why it wasn't moving with the others. But he soon saw why, a piece of debris had clearly fallen onto it, injuring it. It didn't look fatal but the hatchling was in need of some medical attention, it was in a lot of pain.

It appeared as if one of its hind legs was broken.

Its leg was bleeding and looked like it was broken. Megatron felt sympathy rising up within him, it just looked so defiant yet miserable. He didn't couldn't' bare seeing it like this and decided he would try and help.

He thought back to when he'd been hurt as a youngster and how his mama had gotten down to his height to make him feel not so small.

So being careful not to scare it, he kneed down, trying to look less threatening. It hissed loudly at him but didn't' move, no doubt wondering what he was going to do.

He very cautiously reached for it, doing his best not to spook it. It's hissing got more pronounced and it swiped at him with its undamaged leg but this caused it to fall. He lunged forward and caught it before it could injure it's self further.

Megatron very gently stroked it, hoping to calm it down quickly.

It had closed its eyes tensing for its fall, but to its intense surprise it was not on the ground. Megatron smiled as it stared in shock at him, it actually looked alright up close. Unlike the adults he had so far encountered which only wanted to eat him.

It began to panic as it realised it was being held by the strange being.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, little one," Megatron quickly said, hugging the frightened hatchling to his chest.

It was startled by the warmth of the creature that was holding it, he immediately snuggled closer.

"There we go," Megatron smiled, rubbing its bony back.

"You like that, don't you?"

It purred and chirp looking up at him.

He chuckled, rubbing its little head, it was quite cute actually.

The little Saurian rubbed against his fingers.

It seemed to sense he meant it no harm, he only wanted to help it. It whimpered lightly as it stretched out its injured legs for Megatron

"I'll take care of it," Megatron promised, sub spacing a roll of thick gauze which could be used to bind up injuries.

But before Megatron could treat the hatchling's wound, there was a sudden spitting from right behind him and a snarling roar. He flinched, turning to see what it was and his Spark jolted in shock.

There up on a ridge were six large adult Saurians. A single adult was dangerous, a whole pack of them...he was dead unless he could get away or convince them he wasn't a threat.

But he couldn't leave the hatchling with its injured leg. But he had no clue how to communicate with the adults.

The biggest and meanest looking one was now advancing on him, it's wings flared as it hissed at him. He stood shaking at the sight before glancing down at the hatchling. He had to fix its leg, show the adults he meant no harm.

He knew next to nothing about them other than full grown were deadly and should be avoided or killed.

But that wasn't an option there, there was no escape and he couldn't take those adults on. So he started examining the hatchling's leg, trying to work out how best to fix it.

He kept one optic on what he suspected was this little ones parent.

Though he couldn't tell their gender, he had a nagging suspicion that the one nearest was female. Femmes were always the meanest if they thought their young was in danger.

The little Saurian clicked and chirped at the advancing adult making it paused and click in response. Megatron rubbed its little head and it chirped again, rubbing against Megatron's finger which made the adult pause again.

"Let our child go...," the closet adult suddenly hissed, making Megatron jump in shock.

"You can talk!" Megatron stutters shocked still.

"Yesssss," another Saurian hissed.

"We can sssspeak."

"I...I didn't know," Megatron muttered.

His jaw was a little slack at one side as it hissed, it clicked as it spoke those words.

"How did you all learn to talk?" He asked cautiously.

"We learned from those who once kept us," the second adult said in disgust.

"That isss none of your consssern..," said a dark green male.

"I'm sorry," Megatron said softly.

"Release the hatchling," The big female snarled again stepping forward.

"I only want to help," Megatron said earnestly to the large, dark blue female baring her teeth at him.

Please, I have the supplies, I can fix the broken leg."

She was dark blue with shiny metal plates that protected her wings and shoulders. She also had metal scales under her eyes that went to the tips of her sharp horns and the tip of her maw. She also had strange look curved spikes down her back that looked warn down and some broken off they looked painful.

He knew from experience that their claws were metal.

He felt pity stabbing at his Spark, they didn't have it easy down here at all. How in Primus's name did they survive, let alone have hatchlings.

"I want to help...please." he said again.

He held out the gauze, letting them all see it.

"I can bind this leg up so it heals properly, if you just let me."

The blue female turned her head and started conversing with the other adults. Megatron stood there nervously, waiting for them to decide. All the while, the hatchling snuggled up to him, purring slightly as it soaked up his warmth.

The hatchling slowly went quite as it fell asleep

Megatron gently rocked it in his arms helping it sleep peacefully. It yawned rather cutely as it curled up while sleeping which the adults noticed.

"He likes you," the smallest adult said in surprise, it had dark yellow colouring

"I like him too." Megatron softly said as he sat down on the ground. He did not wish to awaken the baby well he worked on its injuries.

"I am called Megatron. Do you have names?" He asked politely

They were silent and then the yellow said.

"I am Azor."

He was acutely aware of the adults moving around him so all six could see clearly. None had moved to his back however which was comforting in its own way.

It made him feel less trapped so he was less tense. This was good when facing dangerous opponents.

"It is an honour to be in your presence Azor," He nodded politely.

cocked his head, he seemed to be pleased by this response.

"I am Tremar," a larger green one now said, he had a red stripe travelling down his spine.

The smaller dark green male spoke next, "I am Raknor."

"I'm Ethelinda," a dark red female said with a soft hiss.

"I am Zan-Ya. " spoke an orange female, she was smaller then the other two females but had light blue on the undersides of her wings. He could not see well enough to define were each had there's respective metallic areas except for the dark blue female closest to him.

"I am Wvyrana, I lead our clan" She said edging.

"It is an honour to meet you all," He said bowing his head one before returning his attention to the baby.

It was still sleeping but it was also twitching from the pain its broken leg was undoubtedly causing. He stroked it, trying to soothe the pain away.

"He's in pain," Megatron said softly, looking back at them.

"Please, let me take care of him."

"You may but we will watch, if you cause him undo pain we will kill you," Wyvrana spoke firmly leaving no room for wondering if she was serious or not.

Megatron nodded, he would be extra careful with the hatchling.

He gently laid it down on a slab of rock so that both hands would be free. He carefully examined the wound. With slow deliberate movements, he cleaned it of grit and plucked a splinter of rock from it.

The hatchling twitched in its sleep, making the adults tense but it didn't wake so Megatorn was able to continue. Megatron took hold of the leg, feeling for the break and determining now best to set it.

It would hurt the hatchling but only briefly and that pain would be nothing compared to the amount he'd feel if the break wasn't mended properly. He had to do this.

"Why do you hesitate?" asked Zan-Ya.

"I...I'm reluctant to cause him pain," Megatron said softly. "But I must, this break must be set for the leg structure to heal."

He looked them all straight in the optic.

"May I proceed?"

They started talking clicking and hissing among themselves. Megatron waited patiently, simply rubbing the little one's head as it slept.

They began arguing amongst themselves particularly the blue female and the dark male. She finally silenced him by snapping her jaws near his neck forcing him to back down and submit.

Megatron stared in awe at this display, these were truly powerful creatures.

"You may proceed but take care," she finally answered him.

I will," Megatron promised, turning his attention back to the hatchling.

He took a deep breath, this wasn't going to be easy. Taking hold of the broken leg, he gripped it firmly and suddenly snapped the bone back into place.

The baby awake in howling pain and screaming in sudden pain. Megatron immediately started to sooth it, he started to explain to it why he had hurt it. He wanted to cry seeing the hurt in its eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said, the upset and pain clear in his voice.

"It had to be done little one, I had to fix your leg before it healed badly."

They adults were clearly on edge and bristling. The baby whimpered just nodding its little head.

"Here," Megatron fianlly said, offering a piece of Copper Candy he'd been saving.

"Eat this, it'll make you feel better."

The hatchling looked tearfully at the sweet smelling candy, unsure if it should take it.

"Go on," Megatron encouraged, hoping he could gain its trust again so he could bind that leg up.

It sniffed carefully at the treat then looked to its mama. She nodded, making a soft purring noise and thus encouraged, snapped up the treat with its tiny sharp teeth. It crunched the candy up, its expression changing to one of delight.

The little hatchling munched away oblivious to Megatron's smile and him wrapping the legs and splintering it so it'd heal properly.

Megatron had just finished tying it up when the hatchling looked back at him. It blinked big eyes at him then at its leg. It tried shifting it and though it winced, found that it was much better.

The legs the little hatchling started sniffing him for more Copper candy.

"Alright, little one," Megatron said with a chuckle, handing over some more Candy which was snapped up in a trice.

Megatron felt himself relaxing, as long as this hatchling was looked after, its leg should heal fine. He was happy that it seemed to have forgiven him for the pain it'd suffered, he really liked the little guy.

"Does he have a name Ma'am?"Megatron asked politely

"His name is Rico," she replied softly, noting how well he was treating his son.

"Hello little Rico, I'm sorry you were hurt. But I'm glad I could help you." He smiled

Rico chirped up at him, not able to speak yet but able to show how he felt. He nuzzled the hand stroking him, purring loudly.

Wyvrana purred soothingly calling over her baby, he came over to her obediently. She inspected Megatrons handy work, "Well done."

"Thank you," he said softly with a blush.

"I couldn't stand seeing him hurt."

"You are an odd Mech...," Raknor commented

"Most would have happily killed him," Azor added.

"They see us as vermin to be exterminated."

"That is terrible," Megatron said shaking his helm

"Some of the higher ups think the same way about Mechs like me, all we're good for is mining and dying."

"It would seem we are one in the same," mused Ethelinda the dark red female

"Yeah," Megatron said softly as Rico started begging for more Candy.

"That's enough now Rico go play with you siblings," Tremar spoke up

He squeaked in annoyance, he wanted to stay with his new friend. But at a glare from his mother, he wriggled prompting Megatron to set him on the ground. He wobbled but managed to hobble over to his siblings.

Megatron smiled as he watched him go back now he had a new problem. How was he going to get out of this place?

"If you don't mind me asking, is there any way out of here?" he asked politely.

"Of course, but you have a problem," Zan-Ya spoke smartly, " You don't have wings."

"Can you show me the way at least?" Megatron said softly, ignoring the jab.

"Sure." She replied pointing her muzzle up to the ledges they'd been on before gliding down

Megatron examined them closely, trying to find a way up. He thought he saw a few likely handholds, he might make it up but it wouldn't be easy.

"If I made it up to those ledges, would I make it the rest of the way?" he questioned.

"If you make it I will lead you out myself," Wyvrana nodded to him

Thank you," Megatron said respectively before heading over to the bottom of the ledges.

All around him were the lovely kriy but he had no time to gather any of them. Besides, the Saurians might get the wrong idea if he tried.

They trailed behind him but not close enough to make him nervous.

took another look at the wall he had to climb once last time before making his move. Gripping onto a hard piece of Kriy, he pulled himself up and grabbed the first foot hold.

Before he knew it he was half way up the cliff wall. Wyvrana had taken flight and was gliding around him like a gilded hawk circles its prey.

He tried not to pay attention to her, he needed all his concentration for this climb. If he fell now, he could seriously hurt himself and then no one could save him. And he refused to die down here.

Megatron gritted his denta as he reached for a crack in a rock that was barely within his reach. Damn it, this was hard, he wasn't used to climbing like this

But he knew he had to or he'd never get out. His fingers finally found the edge of the ledge. He panted finding within himself the strength to pull himself the rest of the way up and over the edge.

He laid there for a time panting trying to regain his strength to find his pedes.

Wyvrana landed silently aside of him looking down on him. "I could easily kill you...but I won't this time. Not since you helped Rico. Find your pedes Megatron and I will lead the way." She said as she walked away.

Megatron stared after her for a moment as he recovered but then he pushed himself to his pedes with grim determination and followed her.

The tunnel she was leading him through looked long and it was littered with broken rubble. By the time he got out of here, he'd be exhausted and in desperate need of fuel. But as long as he got out of here, he'd be alright.

Megatron idly wondered if he'd see Saurians again. "You have a beautiful family ma'am," He complimented.

"I know," she said proudly though not looking back at him.

"They are all I have and I will do anything to protect them, Megatron."

There was an unspoken threat in the silence that followed but Megatron understood it well. She would destroy anything that threatened her family, including him. He could feel the energy in her words as she spoke them.

It made him shiver slightly but he didn't speak, just kept following her swishing tail.

"How'd you and your family come to be here," He asked softly not wanting to offend her.

"We escaped from our...masters," she said with a bite of derision.

"We've managed to survive down here and have young, though this is our very first brood. We hope to have more if this lot make it to adulthood."

"There are still a few others that we need to save, they keep them in cages like we are nothing more than pets," She hissed.

"Their foolish," Megatron said simply. "But the higher classes have always acted this way, they think nothing of using us for their own gain and pleasure."

"Hmm perhaps Zan-Ya is right...maybe we are similar, if not in hide but in position. " she mused.

"And maybe we could help each other?" Megatron suggested cautiously.

"I could perhaps scout the places where your kin is locked up, see what can be done for them."

"We will think on it," she replied softly and Megatron smiled, at least it wasn't an outright refusal.

As Megatron was about to politely ask how much further, he suddenly became aware of a strange smell. This made him frown, it was the scent of corrosive metal but it was like nothing he'd ever come across before.

"Did your clan make these tunnels?" He asked running a servo across the smooth walls. They were familiar to him but he could not place it.

But it made his whole body tingle with unease and knew it wasn't anything good.

"Something's wrong?" Wyvrana tensed smelling the fumes

"Do you know what it is?" Megatron asked, tensing as he glanced around the tunnel they were in.

It was a single passage with no other tunnels branching off but this didn't make him feel easy. He felt that somehow, something was watching them or maybe just sensing them.

"Get close to me if you want to live. Do you have anything to fight with?" She asked tensing further as metal spines rose out of her back in a clear show of defence.

Only this," Megatron said, sub spacing a small knife he always carried around, he'd dropped his pickaxe and miners weren't allowed blasters.

"But I can fight."

"It will be better than nothing," She said snaking her tail around him and pulling him closer.

He could feel the energon pulsing through his body, he was ready for action.

the ground began to shake and rumble like an earthquake but different as the stink got thicker. "Keep your optics open and look for melting metals then move away from it as fast as you can."

"What is it?" Megatron started to ask, just as his optics caught the sight of a boulder bubbling and melting before them.

"There," he roared, jumping away from the spot, tensed up for battle.

She sprung away in the opposite direction, wings tight against he back the silvery metallic plates covering her delicate wings. The boulder oozed and continued to bubble as it dissolved. Suddenly it was gone and the head and mouth of a hideous creature wedged it way through. Rows and rows of gnarly dripping teeth and acid of some kind oozed out of blister like protrusions dissolving the rock and minerals it touched.

It was long, pulsing ugly thing that didn't seem to have an optics or any kind of face, just a huge gaping maw. It didn't have legs either, it was an oozing worm that stank so bad Megatron nearly choked.

"What the frag is that thing?" Megatron cried as it swayed on the spot, probably trying to decide who it would eat first.

"I don't know its name but it eats anything metal," she shrieked back, as she puffed herself up.

"Oh frag!"

Now he knew why she was so scared but that wasn't the questioned he needed answering.

"Does it have any weakness?"

"I do not know," Wyvrana cried

"I have never fought it so close before, the best thing to do is run."

"But were split apart! If I run I will lead it back to the hatchlings!" Megatron cried out.

She hissed, she didn't want that at all. So there was only one option, she had to led it away from the direction that her hatchlings were.

So she snapped at it, baiting the giant worm, trying to get it to go for her.

Megatron stabbed at the creature trying to find a weak point.

But nothing happen, his knife just seemed to bounce off the creature. Drops of flew from the creature and hit his armour, burning small holes that made him wince and jump back. This clearly wasn't going to work, he needed a better weapon to take this creature down.

Wyvrana cried out as the worm turned its attention on her and lunged, jaws snapping as it tried to bite. It missed her but its metal melting acid went flying everywhere, some of it splashing on her wings and causing her to shriek with pain.

"Wyvrana! " Megatron called out concerned. He deftly picked up a jagged rock and chucked it at the creature.

It bounced off its hide, not causing any damage but causing the worm to turn in his direction. He quickly grabbed another sharp piece and threw it just as the worm roared at him.

And to Megatron's amazement pierced the inside of its mouth causing it to roar in pain and spit blood and acid.

Megatron gasped, its mouth was its weakness, its outer form was rock hard but the inside was soft. He had to ram something inside, maybe he could even kill this horrible creature.

He looked around and spotted a large jagged rock near Wyvrana, "Wyvrana trick that spiked rock near its base and threw it to me. I have a plan!" Megatron yelled

"You better," she snarled back, bleeding badly from several wound but she did as he asked.

Her tail smashed through the base and as it fell, she caught it with said tail and tossed it in Megatron's direction.

Megatron had to jump into the air to catch the spike. He accidently over jumped and landed on the acid worm. He quickly jumped off doing a tuck and roll. He stood up again and found himself in front of Wyvrana, he immediately took a defensive stance with spike in both hands.

The worm hissed and roared with rage, its injury sending it into a blood lust rage. It's head snapped in is direction and he saw it gathering it's body up, ready to lunge and crush him between its fearsome jaws. He'd only have one shot at this, if he failed, Wyvrana could easily be killed or badly injured.

Tensing his muscles he took several steps forward away from her to protect her from it. He positioned the base of the spike against his thigh awaiting its lung.

He was buzzed with the thrill and danger of the moment, while wishing it all to be over. And then it lunged, right at him, gaping maw wide and dripping with acid.

As the gapping jaws encircled him he felt the burn and sting of the acid on him, he wanted to cry out in pain but gritted his denta instead determination flooding his mind and body. He briefly heard Wyvrana screaming in terror as this happened and several other roars of battle. In some part of his mind he know that the rest of the clan had came to help.

When he felt teeth on his helm he gave a mighty blood thirsty roar of his own and thrust the spike upwards threw the soft skin of the mouth and out blood flew ever were. With strength he didn't know he had he pulled the spike back in and stabbed deeply inside of it. The acid worn stretched and howled with pain.

Megatron hefted the spike once more and ran driving it deeper still, all the while the jaws closed around him. There was a sudden stillness in the cavern, the worm was dead. The Saurians gathered cautiously closer assessing weather or not it was still a threat.

Megatron panted heavily, groaning as he shoved at the mass now pinning him to the ground. He was still gripping the spike but knew he'd have to let it go soon or his hand would be burned off by the worm's acid.

Wyvrana leaped atop of the worm and started tearing at the hole with a frenzy, roaring to the others to help they quickly shredded it even farther open. "Stop. We've found him."

Megatron looked up at them weakly, grimacing as drops of acid fell on his armour.

"It's dead," he said with a croak, stating the obvious but he was so pumped up, he couldn't help it.

They Gingerly grabbed onto his arms with their teeth as not to hurt him.

As they pulled him up he pulled the spike out with him.

He groaned with relief as they carefully dragged him out of the stinking carcass, he wanted to be as far away from it as possible.

"Thank you friends." He nodded trying to clean some of the grim off.

"It is I who should thank you," Wyvrana said softly as her mate nuzzled her.

"You risked your life to protect me and the hatchlings."

"That's what friends do, they look out for one another," he said with a smile.

"Well I definitely need a bath now," He laughed

"It was my pleasure," Megatron said with a sardonic smile as he flicked off chunks of the warm.

This made them all hiss with laughter, Megatron wasn't wrong about that. He really did stink after battling that monster.

"We're in your debt, Megatron," Wyvrana now said as all the others nodded.

"And we will repay you, you can count on that."

Megatron nodded and was about to speak when the memory slowly began to fizzle and faded out.

"Uh," Optimus gasped as he was finally allowed out of Megatron's memory and was once again aware of the present.

"That was...extraordinary."

"I could feel everything," Optimus said shaking himself mentally

"I know, I relived it all," Megatron answered dazedly, glancing down to see how the Sparkling Orb was coming along.

Their Spark Cores were still merged together but he could just make out a change. Strands of light were forming at opposite poles, a mixture of both their Sparks but the looks of it. And as he watched in awe, two discs of light started to form at both poles, merging into a colour that was lighter than his but darker than Primes.

The Sparking Orb was truly forming now and he mused it was a shame Prime was still in a lot of pain that he couldn't witness this. Ah well, at least Prime had seen it before, he wasn't missing out too much.

In truth this was his first sparkling, he was very nervous about later in life explaining why he or she had three parents.

But now the two discs were starting to come together, causing sparks to fly everywhere as they inched towards each other. He panted, he was getting hotter and hotter the closer they got, he didn't know how much more he could take.

he and Optimus screamed as they finally came together in a huge burst of light and electricity that would surely blind anyone close by. Megatron was on the verge of collapse, he could only just hold himself up as his and Optimus's Spark Cores started to retreat, a new Spark swirling between them.

Of course, the Orb was attached to Optimus's so when they finally broke free, it remained with him. Megatron gasped as his Core returned to its rightful place as he watched his child's Spark disappear into its Carrier's chest.

His emergency warning systems started activating. WARNING: Extreme heat levels in spark casing. Warning: Casing structure compromising. ALTERNATIVE: Hurry the pit up!

"It's done," Megatron said quietly as he finally collapsed as both their chest plates snapped shut automatically.

Optimus's system protocols activated and put him in to deep stasis, the last thing he seen was Megatron crawling off of him and sub-spacing twin cubes of Energon.

As Megatrons energy levels returned and his internal cooling systems cooled him off he finished his second cube.

"Decepticons...you may proceed, Optimus is sparked and Elita is next."

To be continued.

_Author's note. Megatron now moves onto Elita as the other Decepticons start Sparking their Autobots but how does it all go? Find out next time, until then._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. Here we are, the next chapter is up at long last and I hope you all enjoy it._

_Megatron and Optimus's parents belong to us the authors, everything else belongs to Hasbro._

_This story was written by me and AuroraF__erreri._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Optimus," Elita screamed as her mate fell into statis lock but he didn't respond. He wasn't even able to give her any indication of how he was faring, that forced Sparking at taken it out of him.

He was lying slumped on the ground, those two Decepticons had released his arms and were now shifting away from him, looking a bit awkward. But she didn't care, all she knew was that her mate had been forcibly Sparked up and Megatron meant to do her next.

She felt so weak and helpless lying here with two heavy Decepticons hanging onto her arms, it didn't help that she'd experienced the backlash of pain from her mate's forced Bonding. She knew he had a Sparkling now but she just couldn't bear the thought of baring Megatorn's Sparkling herself. She just couldn't do it.

"Let...let me go," she said weakly as she watched Megatron regain his strength by gulping down some Energon cubes.

"I am sorry Elita but it is for the best for everyone's future. I will explain all when everyone is sparked up," He said getting to his pedes wearily and slightly swaying. Dozens of screaming bots could be heard funnelling from the cave were they were held.

This didn't make Elita feel the slightest bit better, in fact, it made her feel even worse. She kept trying to struggle but she'd been worn out from the Bonding between Megatorn and Optimus and her captors were just too strong.

"Stay away from me," she yelled as Megatron started towards her.

He sighed, she obviously wasn't going to be as accepting as Optimus had been which would make this much harder. But it had to be done, it would make things easier in the long run if she had a Sparkling.

She started to kick at him very nearly hitting him.

"Restrain her!" He growled at the two cons that had been previously holding Optimus

They released the Autobot leader who just remained where he was, deep in recharge. They rushed forward and grabbed her legs, helping their fellow Cons to restrain her. She snarled and struggled but she could barely move now.

The quicker you submit the quicker it will be over. I do not want my sparkling reabsorbed Elita...," he said grimly.

This made her freeze, her optics going wide. Megatron realised what she was thinking about the Sparkling she'd lost and felt a pang of guilt. But still, he meant what he said, the more she fought, the greater the chance they'd lose this Sparkling.

"You don't want that do you?" He asked gently lifting her chin.

"N-no," she whispered, tears starting to form at the corner of her optics.

"Then let me do this," he said in a very serious tone. "If you do your best not to fight me, you'll have another beautiful Sparkling, just like the two you've already had."

She nodded sobbing lightly before in-taking deeply, " You owe me a reason at least Megatron. "

"I want to end this War," he said softly to her. "But we all need a reason to work together and Sparklings are perfect for this. We will protect our Carriers and raise our Sparklings together."

"And I can't think of two better bots to Spark with," he added gently.

"You really mean that?" she asked, optics wide.

"Yes Elita I do mean it...I swear on my life I will protect the sparklings. As my soldiers will protect there's, " Megatron said earnestly.

She bit her lip, she wanted the best for her family. And if Megatorn really meant all of this and if his soldiers meant it as well...her family wouldn't be in danger any more. None of her children would have to fight any more. And she desperately wanted them all to be safe and happy.

"You'll look after Arcee and Hot Rod?" she questioned softly, staring right into his optics.

I will submit but on one condition, your men release me first." She begged if she was going do this it'd be on here terms.

"I will," Megatron said to her first question before saying.

"They'll release you if you're not going to fight you."

"I won't if they let me go," she promised and with a nod, Megatron gestured to his men who all let her go.

The men wearily let her go and she stood tall and proudly. Megatron knew it cost her a great deal to submit to him but he was glad she'd seen sense. IT really was better this way and soon, they'd be expecting two Sparklings between the three of them.

Meanwhile

"What the hell is going on down there?" Epps wondered.

"Prime has been Sparked, now it is his soldiers turn," Ravage said with a soft purr, nuzzling Mikeala softly as the pregnant girl cuddled into her.

"Bee as well?" Sam asked, horrified as more screams were heard from below.

"With as energetic as he is he might produce twins," Redclaw mused.

Sam goggled at this, he couldn't imagine his best pal a dad. Then again, he was still having trouble seeing himself as one.

Back down below

Elita trembled as Megatron lightly stroked her cheek, he was trying to calm her for the process.

She was submitting to him but he knew that deep down, she didn't want this. He had to help her relax, otherwise the Sparking wouldn't work.

"What will happen to the Sparklings once we all spark?" she asked tentatively worried that the Decepticons would take away the Sparklings once sparked

He smiled as he lightly held her to him.

"We will all take care of them and raise them together," he said gently, seeing how nervous she was. "We won't take them away, they need all their parents."

"You really mean that?" Her optics going wide with surprise. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

"Of course, I want to give my Sparklings the best possible chance at life and that means they will need you and Optimus. And their two half siblings."

"Wow megatron I don't know what to say" she stammered.

"You don't need to say anything," he said with a smile.

"Arcee and Hot Rod," Elita murmured before her optics widened.

"My children...they're here...what will happen...?"

"Don't worry about them, they will be safe," he quickly assured her.

She nodded, even though she was still worried about them. How frightening this whole experience would be for them.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"I...I think so," she said, taking a deep intake of air to cool her rapidly heating systems. "Let's not dawdle, I don't want to lose my nerve."

Megatron nodded, it wasn't a good idea to linger though he would have liked the option of calming her down more. But he also knew that in this situation, there was a limit to how much she could calm down, it was better to do this now.

As he nodded understandingly, he willed his compartments to open once more. They fought to burst open as if of their own will. He had to exert a force of will to keep them under control, he knew his spark was eager but he was still surprised.

It certainly hadn't been like that with Optimus but that had been his first experience with Sparking. It seemed his Spark was eager to repeat the process and create another Sparkling. He half smiled, he had enjoyed that, he wanted more than one Sparkling. And with a bit of luck and a Primus's hoping, he'd soon have two.

"Your smiling?" she asked curiously, she could tell it was a good smile.

"My Spark's bursting to get free," he admitted softly. "I've already produced one Spark, I really want to produce another."

He smiled even more, though slightly shyly.

"Well let's make it happy?" She smiled tentatively.

Now, he couldn't help it, he smiled a true warm smile, his fine cut features looking handsome rather than fearsome. He gently took hold of her and lowered her to the sandy ground of the canyon and hovered over her. Giving into his Spark's desire, he opened his chest plates fully, letting her see his dark but brightly lit Spark.

She gasped at its brilliance, "It's beautiful..." she said in awe. Her systems responded to the awaiting spark an opened up her spark casings as well.

Megatron's gazed at her lovely Spark, as she was a Femme, hers was a tinted pink colour that shone bright. He stared at it in awe, this orb had already Sparked two beautiful children and now it was going to Spark his.

"Primus," he murmured, his hand unconsciously reaching for hers and he let it's light dance across his hand.

Elita blushed hotly but appreciating the comment , "Th..thank you Megatron."

"You're welcome," he said, almost absentmindedly as he continued staring.

Starting to feel a little embarrassed she cleared her throat, "Um...Megatron? "

"Hmm, oh...sorry," he said embarrassed, realising that he was just staring and not doing anything.

"Forgive me, you have a beautiful Spark."

Megatron coughed slightly, the moment was growing awkward and he didn't want that. This needed to go as smoothly as possible and that meant they had to get going. So with a small, polite smile, he indicated the ground and Elita quickly dropped down.

She was a little trembly as she lay on the ground, not completely on her back. He now dropped down beside her, gently stroking her cheek as he hovered over her open chest plates. He wasn't on top of her yet, he wanted to be more gentle than with Optimus.

She smiled at his actions but her head soon turned away, trying to stay composed. She could see a few Decepticons lolling around but they seemed to be just waiting in case they were needed. She couldn't see anyone else being Sparked but she could hear them.

There were cries, sharp yelps and loud gasps, it didn't sound pleasant at all.

Megatron noticed her distress and sighed softly.

"They'll be fine," he assured. "My men have a job to do but they will not be cruel. They will offer as much comfort as possible. I think Starscream will be talking with Skyfire as we speak."

"Oh," Elita said softly, she knew the Shuttle had missed his old friend. Hopefully, the Sparking would not be too hard for them both, as they had once been best friends.

"Try to relax," Megatron murmured as he shifted so that he was now completely over Elita.

She swallowed, bringing her focus back to the task on hand. She tried to think of how happy she'd be with a Sparkling again and how it was going to live in peaceful times.

She willed her spark to rise out of her chest reaching for Megatron's. Her spark did not go willingly however, as it fought to remain in its casing.

"Ngh," Elita said through clenched denta, as she tried to forcebly will her Spark to rise. The sooner she got it out, the sooner they could Spark together.

Megatron will be his spark to reach for hers to help it escape its casing.

Sensing another Spark close, Elita's pinkish Spark began to rise, thinking it to be its mate's Spark. But as Megatron's Spark drew closer, Elita's sensed this wasn't the case and began to fight the pull. So, Megatron took a firm hold of Elita and physically pulled the two of them closer.

As his reached for hers long tendrils snaked from his reaching for her spark eagerly. Some of tendrils suddenly shot out to snag the escaping Spark and reel it in.

"I apologize for the pain this will cause you." He breathed just before his spark grabbed hers.

Elita screamed out loud as their Spark's clashed together, the two balls of energy swirling madly as they fought against one another. Megatron's fought to merge well Elita's while hers fought to separate the two of them.

Finely in a brilliant crash of light Megatrons spark siezed Elita's. Upon this happening it had activated her merging and Spark coding. This was easy in Femmes as they were more built for carrying Sparklings, meaning the pain she felt was a lot less than her mate's. She gasped at the familiar sensations of these protocols coming to life and seeking to gather what they needed from the other Spark.

But that still didn't make it easy.

"Uh, uh," she whimpered, tears cascading down her cheeks, how she wished this was with Optimus.

Her spark quickly but somewhat grudgingly took over Megatrons. He gasped in surprise as it did this. He had not expected it to do so. "It appears your spark was willing after all."

"I...I want a Sparkling," she gasped. "And...I want it to be safe."

He nodded thoughtfully even as he said.

"Optimus's was not as willing but then again...it probably saw me as an enemy."

"I promise you it will be, I give you my word." He growled. But it truly was not in a threatening way.

It was meant as a solemn promise, an oath of protection. Elita screamed again as her spark took over Megatron's, consuming the essence. But it was becoming easier now as her Spark took control of what was happening, though since Megatron wasn't her mate, it was still very painful

Essences in which it needed to create a sparkling. But as they became one, the same strange bond that had formed between Megatron and Optimus now formed between Megatron and Elita.

"I...I believe you," Elita gasped, writhing as memories assaulted her.

"Good," Megatron grunted, grimacing as different memories swirled about, some not his own and therefore very strange.

He saw one of happy Younglings playing in a crystal garden and knew this belonged to Elita, he'd never been to a garden as a Youngling. Judging by the buildings in the background, this was in her past, when she was a Youngling. The sight made him smile, soon, there would be happy Younglings running around playing once more.

"Not long now," he murmured but Elita had no idea if he was talking to her or himself.

She was just focusing on getting through this, it was getting harder and harder to stay awake, her systems longed to just crash.

As Elita played with a ball with who he suspected was Chromia. "Pass it here!" She called jumping up and down. Elita giggled tossing the ball, as it soared threw the air a pair of grey servos intercepted it.

"Ironhide give that back!"

The young Ironhide grinned slyly as he clutched the ball.

"Nuh uh," he said as the Femmes glared at him.

"Give it back," Elita demanded, her little hands on her hips are she tried to glare him down.

"No!" Ironhide called back as he took off running.

blue and red youngling climbed up on top of one of the crystals. "Ironhide here! Here! "

Megatron smiled as he recognised Optimus who was waving up and down, trying to encourage his friend over.

"Catch it," Ironhide called as he dodged the Femmes and raced over to where his friend was.

"HA!" Optimus cried out in victory.

"Come on, catch," Ironhide cried as he dodged Chromia and threw the ball to Optimus who caught it delightedly.

"Yes!" Optimus cried.

"Orion, what do you think you're doing?" came a stern voice from right behind the Sparklings.

Optimus flinched at the sound of his Sires voice directly behind him. He glanced at Ironhide who had his servos behind his back looking at the ground, clearly avoiding the stare of SureShock?

"What do you think you're doing?" SureShock demanded, hands on hips.

"Um," Optimus said nervously, still clinging to the crystal and looking like he'd like to become one with it

"What have I told you about climbing those things?" SureShock said angrily, marching right over and plucking his small son off the crystals.

"Not to climb them," Optimus said weakly as the other Sparklings stared sheepishly at the angry parent.

He held his youngling by his support bar and brought him to his faceplates a very serious look on

"Exactly," SureShock said, still very stern. "But I find that you still disobeyed."

"We were just playing," Optimus offered feebly but everyone knew that wasn't a good excuse.

Sure enough, SureShock's expression showed he wasn't pacified at all.

"That is no excuse young Mech, you're in big trouble now."

"Does that mean he can't play?" Elita asked SureShock hesitantly, upset her friend was in trouble.

"I'm afraid so." Sureshock said still holding his tiny son. "The crystals are an important part of our history and they are not to be climbing on."

He looked at them all very seriously and said.

"We cannot risk them being damaged, its fine to play near them but not on top of them."

"Um sir?" Ironhide ask politely. "Yes Ironhide?"

"What part of our history?" the young Mech asked curiously.

All the younglings now gathered around him some looked apprehensive, others eager. "You all want to know huh?"

There tiny heads bobbed up and down with excitement.

"Sureshock our sparkling is not a flier. I think he'd like to be put down with his friends and hear our story." A tall proud femme had placed her hand on Sureshock's shoulder.

She was silver with red strips crossed her arms and a red V on her back. The tips of the V were on each shoulder and came together at the waist.

Sureshock expression softened and he placed Orion on the ground next to his friends. Orion looked slightly embarrassed.

SureShock smiled and patted his head before turning back to his mate Serena.

"Do you see that tall, dark purple crystal over there, right in the centre of the garden?" Serena said softly and all the Sparklings nodded.

"Well, a very long time ago, the first Prime tended a red crystal which he had specially planted. He took great care of it, nurturing it as it grew, even speaking to it like it was a friend. Well, just before he died, he went to the crystal to say goodbye and when he passed into the Matrix, the crystal lifted him up and cradled him as it grew around him. Once he was gone, it began to grow more until he was completely consumed by the crystal."

"It is said he is still there to this day, the first Prime is blue and that's why the crystal is now a dark purple."

The Sparklings all looked awed before Ironhide suddenly thought of something.

"What does a crystal need such care? Aren't they just rocks?" Ironhide asked. Other families and younglings began gathering around Serena all waiting to hear the story and her answer.

"They are more than rocks," SureShock now said. "Some say the crystals can speak to us if we listen closely enough."

Serena chuckled lightly

"Indeed, have any of you leaned close and heard a slight humming?"

"I want to hear one!" Chromia cried out. As she took off running so did all the other younglings, each searching for a crystal to talk to.

The two Creators laughed as did the others that had gathered around. It was so nice to see the Younglings so interested in their history and to want to be a part of it.

Megatron was now smiling, that had been such a happy memory. He really hoped he could take his Sparklings to see the crystals.

"That was nice," Megatron whispered as the memory dissolved away and a new one started forming.

Surprise emanated threw their bond from Elita, "What happened? Why? How are we connected? Why can you see what I see?" Elita gasped trying to understand everything that was happening at once.

"It's the Sparkling Bond," Megatron explained. "It connects us while we are forming it, this happened with me and Optimus. Don't worry, you'll be fine Elita."

"Is it permanent?" she asked cautiously.

I'm not sure," Megatron said honestly. "We'll have a Bond with our children so...maybe the three of us will have a connection. But I don't know how deeply that'll be."

"Let's hope not to deeply" she said a little chastely.

"Yeah," he agreed with a slightly sad smile but he thought he understood her reluctance. He wasn't her true mate, Optimus.

Some part of him wondered if one day he would have a mate, as noble and kind as Elita Would anyone accept him, knowing he had a child with a Bonded couple? No two children with a bonded couple! How could he ever ask anyone to accept it?

It sent him reeling

Elita jumped as she felt a strange shockwave of emotion flow from Megatron's end, what was wrong? Warning systems flared up as it felt a resistance from Megatrons spark. "Megatron what's wrong?"

"I...," he stammered, feeling fear whelm up within him.

"Who's going to want me?"

"What...what do you mean," Elita asked, grimacing as she felt more warning signals.

Another flare of warnings, she needed to figure out what he meant or the sparkling might terminate and Primus she didn't want that. Not again, not after the last one, where everything had gone so very wrong.

"I am undesirable...no femme will have me now. Now that I've Sired Sparklings with a bonded couple. Its...how do the humans say...taboo."

Elita's optics widened in shock as she realised this was true. Most of the others Decepticons were hoping to Bond with the Autobot or Autobots they had Sparked with. But Megatron had gone ahead with her and Optimus, even though this could doom his chances of having a future mate.

But she couldn't let him dwell on this, their child's life depended on it.

"May...maybe not," she said, clinging tightly to him.

"I mean, with these two Sparklings, we'll already be something of a family...you'll have me and Optimus."

But Megatron seemed too distracted to listen to her, all she could feel from him were waves of misery.

"I..I'm so sorry, " was all she could think to stammer.

"Megatron!" She screamed out of the blue as a new pain ripped through her.

"I didn't realise what this could mean for you."

"Please, don't give in to despair, you have to hold on for our child!"

"Our child!" Megatron said in shock and forced a massive amount of energy into his spark, their spark, and finally their sparkling. It had been on the verge of being reabsorbed because of him, already he was a terrible sire.

Elita let out a long sigh of relief as her systems stabilised themselves. That had been so close.

"Thank you, Megatron," she said seriously.

"I'm so sorry Elita please forgive me," He pleaded as he kept a steady and strong stream of energy flowing.

"It's alright," she said softly, she knew it must have been a huge shock to him to think he might never have a mate. At least he'd done the right thing and saved their Sparkling.

"We...we're work something out Megatron, don't worry about mates for the moment."

She was struck with the sudden realization that she was probably the only one in the history of their race that had seen this side of Megatron, so tender, so caring, so...loving!

He wanted a family so badly but for the sake of their race was willing to give the chance to have one up. He'd promised he'd protect the Sparklings he'd sired with Optimus and her and had also promised to look after the children they already have.

But she couldn't help but feel empathy towards him for his unselfish sacrifice. He'd given it all up for the betterment of their entire race. "Wow..." she breathed.

"Hmm?" Megatron said, a little confused.

"You're so good Megatron," she said simply. "I never realised before."

This forced a deep blush upon his face plates. "Erm thank you"

"I mean it," she said softly. "You're a good Mech, the kind anyone would love to have as a mate."

Suddenly Elita found herself within another memory this time however it was not her own.

It was of a Sparkling, but a very young one and this one was so dirty, you could barely tell he was meant to be grey. She realised she was seeing a memory of Megatron's childhood and she hoped it was a good one. She didn't want to rub it in that she'd had a better one than him.

The little Sparkling was sitting crouched on the ground, a finger in its mouth as it stared around. It didn't seem to be doing anything, just waiting for something. Elita wondered what it was.

"Primus! Megatron look at you, your mamma is gonna have a spark attack. We best get you cleaned up," Huffed his sire. Greystone was a broad shouldered mech with polished silver armour. It was quickly clear that he was in the military.

The Sparkling grinned cheekily up at his Sire before saying.

"Okay, papa."

His sire was a little on the short side compared to normal military mechs. But he was still sturdily built and looked like he could put up a fight. Greystone bent down and retrieve his youngling from the dirt. Megatrons little wings flitted excitedly as he was raised onto the air.

"You like that, don't you?" Greystone questioned with a smile as he tossed the giggling Sparkling into the air a few times.

: "Again, again," Megatron cried, wanting to go even higher, flapping his little fists madly as he tried to fly.

Greystone laughed as he threw his son higher. Megatron opened his wings on the highest toss and hovered for a moment before gliding back down, giggling madly with pride.

"Well done," Greystone said proudly, rubbing Megatron right between the shoulder blades, making his son purr with happiness.

Greystone began walking back to house. It was a makeshift place clearly not a ground pounders house yet not clearly a flier.

"Come on now, little flyer, let's get you cleaned up for your mama," Greyston now said briskly.

"Where is mama?" Megatron chirped, making his father chuckle.

"She's resting young one, she's been working hard recently," his Sire replied.

His mother was a messenger for the upper classes and worked long hours. Being a flyer, meant she could carry messengers much faster than ground pounders and to places they couldn't reach. But Primus, it was hard work which always left her very tired.

As they entered their home Greystone hushed the chirping youngling. He pointed to his mate resting on the couch. Megatron nodded in understanding as they crept passed into the wash room.

Greystone quickly turned on the shower and stepped under it with Megatron once it was at the right temperature. Megatron giggled, he enjoyed getting clean despite the fact he loved playing around in the dirt.

"Much better," Greystone said with satisfaction as he washed away all the dirt on his son. "You're mama will be very happy to see her lovely clean Sparkling."

Megatron fluttered his wings shacking off the water.

Hey," Greystone said as the dribbles hit his face. He flicked water at Megatron and was rewarded by a squeal from his Sparkling.

"Greystone?" Silverstorm called groggily from the other room. They could hear the tiredness laced into her voice.

"Be with you in a moment, sweet Spark," Greystone called back.

"FszaFsza!" Megatron chirped.

"What does that mean lil one? " asked Greystone, Did you learn that in school?"

Megatorn giggled before saying.

"I heard this kissy couple saying it."

"Now Megatron you know better than to be around kissy couples."

"Like you and mama?" Megatron asked slyly.

"Hey now!" He spluttered.

[23/07/2011 21:48:25] Eilidh Macleod: Megatron howled with laughter, he'd gotten his Sire good and proper.

"What's so funny in here?" Came the soft voice of Silverstorm. She had snuck up on them in their visiting.

She was leaning against the door frame

"Megatron's been having a bit of fun with his poor old Sire," Greystone said with a pout which made her chuckle.

over she rubbed her mates chin plates. Megatron reached for his momma wings pointing straight up in earnest.

"My clever little Mech, running rings around his Sire," she said fondly, stroking him lovingly.

He rubbed his little face into her servos.

She purred loudly, the way a mother did towards her creations. This made Megatron chirp and purr in return as his Sire chuckle at how happy his mate and creation were.

"Come lets go sit down" she said tiredly.

"Do you need anything my sweetspark?" Greystone asked a little worriedly

"Just a rest," she replied with a slight smile as Megatron tried cuddling into her.

"Ok come here my lil star," She said opening her arms to him.

He chirped happily and as Greystone opened his arms, Megatron leapt from them, using his little wings to glide the very short distance between himself and his mother. He chirped loudly in excitement at his little flight.

"Well done," she said delighted, hugging her son to her body and letting pride and love flow over the Sparkling Bond.

"You'll be a fine flyer when you grow up, Megatorn."

The memory seemed to fast forward a little and a flash of a happy messy supper. It seemed to slow down at what she guessed was a little before bed time.

"Mama, read me a story?" Megatron asked as he lay snuggled up on his mother's lap.

Sliverstorm smiled, stroking his little head as she said.

["Once, there was a couple, a flier and a grounder living together in a little apartment in Kaon. And they had a beautiful, strong Mechling creation."

Megatron smiled, he liked the sound of this story.

"Now as you know flyers and ground pounders normally do not mix often." She said pinching his nose plate. "And even then if they do its uncommon for them to have creations."

Megatron nodded, he knew all about this. He sometimes got teased because of this fact but he didn't care, his best friend didn't tease him. And his had the best Creators in the world.

Greystone started to rise off the couch but Silverstorm placed her small servo on his indicating he should stay. He lifted an optic ridge in curiosity but sat back down and weaved his finger in hers. In this he had to be careful as he had long sharp claws he used well in battle.

"But despite this, the family loved each other very much," Sliverstorm continued, her smile growing as she came to the part she'd been dying to say.

"So much so, that they decided they had enough love for some more Sparklings."

Greystone started, staring in shock at his mate who just gave him a loving smile.

"So did the little flyer become a big brother?" Megatron asked excitedly, not quite getting the hint yet.

"Did he get little brothers or little sisters?" Megatron now asked as Greystone finally managed to close him mouth

"Hmm, well, he's going to have to wait and see," Sliverstorm said mysteriously, patting her chest plates.

Megatron cocked his head not understanding the behavior. He looked to his sire then his carrier. Then looked down at the floor and in an odd twist of emotions he started crying.

"Baby, what's wrong," Sliverstrom said instantly, huggin him to her chest.

"I'm the only one of my kind!" He cried, "I want a brother like Soundwave!" he started shacking as he cried. "Why can't I be normal!"

"But that's what I'm trying to tell you," Sliverstorm said soothingly. "I've with Spark, you're going to have some siblings soon."

Megatron froze in mid fit, "I..I..." he stammered

"It's alright, Megatron," Greystone said softly. "You're going to be a big brother but that doesn't mean we won't love you any less. You'll always been our special flyer."

"I..I...big brother! Yay! I'm going to a big brother just like Soundwave!" He jumped off the couch and started dancing around wildly.

His creators laughed at his antics, pleased how well he was taking the news. Some Sparklings weren't happy when they found out they were having siblings. But Megatron had only been special.

I want to tell soundwave, please please please! " he begged.

"Hmm, will he still be up?" his mother questioned softly, she felt very tired.

"I...I don't know," He answers running out of steam. "I think tomorrow during school will be fine," Greystone said helping his mate up and leading her to their bedroom and tucked her inn.

"Wait!" Megatron called out running in and hugging his carrier. He pulled back the thermal blanket and kissed her chest plates saying, "I know you don't know me yet but I'm your big brother and I promise to take care of you!"

"Oh," Sliverstorm said, placing a hand over her chest plates.

"I felt something, I think they heard you Megatron."

"Oh!" Megatron said wonder.

"They know what a great big brother you're going to be," Greystone said prodly.

Elita was smiling by now as the memory faded. "That was lovely," she breathed.

"Thank you it was the happiest time in my life short of them being born. They were twins a Mech and a femme."

"Do...they still function?" Elita asked cautiously but knowing if they were still alive, she'd want to meet them.

"Yes they are. I've hidden them away," He replied.

"Will...will we be able to meet them?" Elita asked softly. "They'll soon be having some nieces or nephews after all."

"I will see what I can do," He stammered a thrill flying threw his spark at the prospect of seeing his siblings again.

"Thank you," Elita said shyly before saying. "I know Optimus would love to meet them."

Megatron smiled warmly at this.

But before Elita could ask anything more of his family, they could feel another memory forming. And she knew it must be one of hers, but what could it be

To be continued.

_Author's note. What is this new memory of Elita's? Find out next time, until then._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. Phew, been a long time since this story was updated but I hope it was worth the wait. This is a nice long chapter for everyone._

_Written by me and AuroraFerreri._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Go away," a femme voice shrieked, coming out of nowhere and surprising both Elita and Megatron.

"Please...let me in...," came a desperate Mech voice.

"No!" The femme screamed again. Something crashed against the door.

"What the...?" Megatron questioned, he didn't understand. Elita had gone very still and was trembling slightly.

"Elita!" Chromia came running down the hall shoving Optimus aside. "It's me let me in."

"Go away, I don't want to see anyone," Elita cried from within the room.

Chromia rounded on a slightly terrified Optimus. He was backing up from as she was advancing on him, a very dangerous glint in her optics.

"What did you do?" she accused harshly, she'd never seen her best friend act like this.

"I..I I don't know!" He stammered.

"She...she hasn't been herself since...we lost the Sparkling," he said quietly.

This made chromia freeze, "She..she lost it?" Chromia stammered backing up in shock. "She had told you?"

"I was there," Optimus said, his voice heavy with grief. "We were getting a check up for her and the medic...told us that we had lost it."

"Elita open the door!" Chromia called once again.

There was just the muffled sound of sobbing from the inside of the door but there was no other response.

"Elita, please, come out," Chromia pleaded.

"N-no!" She wailed.

Chromia shook her head, she didn't know what to do. Her normal tactic of breaking the door down, would be a very bad idea here.

"Optimus leave and I will try to sort this out...if she'd let me in."

Optimus's shoulders bowed low but he'd already tried everything. So with a slow, heavy tread, he left Chromia to it. He desperately hoped that she could do something.

Optimus faded out of the memory.

"What...is this?" Megatron asked softly.

"The cycle I broke up with Optimus," Elita whimpered.

"You _broke up_ with Optimus?" Megatron repeated in surprise.

"Yes," she said, nearly tearfully. "I was so upset and angry with the universe, for the loss of my Sparkling and I blamed him."

"I'm so sorry." He said bowing his helm

Elita shook her head tearfully.

"I know it was stupid, I was just so Spark broken over our loss, I couldn't bare it."

"I-I tried to hurt Optimus by breaking up with him, I felt he wasn't in as much pain as I was."

Megatron stared, he couldn't believe that she would do something like that. He now said softly.

"But he was in pain, wasn't he?"

"Yes," she said miserably.

The memory changed now slightly and Chromia was holding a sobbing Elita.

"Why! Why my poor sparkling!" She cried out in between sobs

"I'm so sorry," Chromia whispered as she held her friend. "I know your Spark must be breaking right now."

"My first little Sparkling," Elita gasped before burying her face against Chromia's shoulder. "Why did Primus take them?"

"I..I don't know." Chromia stammered, "But he does these things because he knows so much more than we do."

"Oh, damn him," Elita cried out, half angrily, half hysterical.

"Elita," Chromia said in shock.

"You don't mean that,"

"Maybe I do," Elita said, tears still pouring from her optics. "He took my little Sparkling."

"I know," Chromia said, hugging her tightly. "But all things happen for a reason, it seems stupid now but one cycle, it'll be clear why."

"I don't want to see Optimus any more...I'm not going to merge with him."

Megatron's jaw dropped at this pronouncement, he really couldn't believe that. Had Elita really been that Spark broken?

"But why?" Chromia said in equal shock. "Elita, he is your Spark mate, I've never seen a better couple than you two."

"No!" She said firmly. "I don't deserve him! How could I when I failed to bare him a sparkling!"

"Oh Elita," Chromia said softly. "He doesn't blame you, he just wants to hold and comfort you. There will be other Sparklings, you just can't give up now."

"No! I refuse to ever interface with him again," She said standing up. She curled her fists and hunched her shoulders. It was clear she was serious.

Chromia sighed heavily, Elita was being stubborn and she knew yelling at her wasn't going to work. She needed to see Optimus, only he could convince her that they were meant to be together.

"Let's go for a walk down by the sea," Chromia offered

Elita's lip trembled but then she nodded, she didn't want to stay here all day. Together they left the apartments and headed out on the street.

Chromia had Elita's hand tucked under her arm, in case her friend tried to bolt or something like that. But it was also to offer her comfort, boy, did she need it. And sadly, she wouldn't allow Optimus to give her any.

-Optimus?- Chromia called threw a link.

-Yes?- came the very depressed sounding response.

-I'm taking Elita down to the sea- Chromia replied softly, giving him a very strong hint.

There was a pause and then.

-Thank you-

-Should I bring Ironhide?- he asked as an afterthought.

-Hmm, maybe but have him hang back a bit- Chromia said, a touch of a smile in her words.

Optimus chuckled dryly then clicked off the link.

Chromia smiled, now hopefully, this reunion would go off without a hitch. A small part of her prayed to primus for support. This wasn't going to be easy but she was sure it was the right thing. Elita was hurting right now and she needed her intended to help her heal. He also needed his mate to help with his own pain.

"Feeling any better?" Chromia asked kindly as she took her friend along the street.

Elita just sighed unhappily, not happy at all.

"Ironhide I just don't know what to do! She doesn't want me anymore...," sighing Optimus sat down on a bench placing his helm in his servos.

"She does, she just thinks she doesn't," Ironhide said firmly, placing a servo on his friend's shoulder. "She can't hurt Primus for taking her child, so she's lashing out at ya."

"But why," Optimus groaned. "I just want to make her feel better."

"But..." Optimus sighed again lost for words. He knew his friend was right. But some part of him wondered if Elita knew how he felt about the loss of their spark.

He'd been looking forward to that Sparkling so much and then they'd lost it, just like that. No, he should not think so selfishly like that she was its carrier not him. She was the one with a connection to it more than him.

"Optimus she needs to know that no matter what you still love her and want to be her spark mate," Ironhide smiled.

"But she won't let me near her," Optimus pointed out, his voice almost breaking. "How can I show her?"

"Did you try breaking down the door?" Ironhide offered chuckling. Optimus lightly punch his friends shoulder knowing he was joking.

"No, because I would have been thrown straight back out," Optimus said with a small smile. "Besides, it isn't polite."

Ironhide just chuckled.

"Never stopped me," he said with a small shrug.

Optimus shook his helm, "Your something else Hide."

"So Chromia tells me," Ironhide chuckled.

Optimus just chuckled at his friends' words, he always knew how to cheer him up.

"Come on, perhaps some crystal flowers will cheer her up?"

"She does love them," Optimus said with a nod, now feeling even better. "Do you think she'll accept them?"

"Have you ever known her not to?" Ironhide questioned.

"No but...she's never shut me out like this," Optimus said with a sigh.

"No harm in trying," Ironhide said. "Maybe that little gesture will be enough."

"Your right hide lets go," Optimus smiled hopefully at his friend.

He rose off the bench and fallowed his old friend to one of the numerous stalls along the beach front.

Soon they found a crystal flower stand and Optimus purchased a cute little bouquet of the flowers he even had the stall holder add a couple of organic flowers for taste.

"Thank you ma'am," He smiled kindly.

"I would like a bouquet as well," Ironhide rumbled picking out a few crystal flowers and a few organic ones.

"Did you put yourself in the cyber hound cage?" Optomus asked raising an optic ridge at his old friend.

"Primus, no but I know better not to bring them?" Ironhide assured him.

Optimus chuckled, Chromia wouldn't like it if she was forgotten.

Optimus held the flowers carefully as he and Ironhide made their way to the beach, Optimus's nerves growing by the moment. He so wanted to see Elita and yet was so afraid she's reject him.

"What do I do if she rejects me again?" Optimus asked warily.

"Don't take no for an answer," Ironhide suggested. "She might be testing how much you care about her, and just want ya to keep trying."

"Hmmm. This is true, but what if-" Optimus was cut off by Ironhide shushing him. "Here they come...

"Just relax," Ironhide advised.

Optimus froze and instantly wanted to hide, but there was nowhere to go So far, Elita didn't seemed to have spotted him but Chromia had. She smiled and began to stir Elita towards them, the Femme just following without taking note of where they were going.

As they got closer, Ironhide nudged Optimus, causing him to say.

"Elita?"

Elita's helm snapped up, her normally pristine blue optics were dim with bright red streaks weaving threw them.

"Op-Optimus, Ironhide? What are you two doing here? "

"I, we wanted to see you both and give you these flowers." Optimus smiled pulling the flowers from behind his back

Elita stared at them, them contained her favourite crystals and she thought she could spy some organic ones. Her mouth dropped open, she was completely shocked by the gesture.

"D-do you like them?" Optimus asked, trying not to sound nervous, holding the lovely flowers out for Elita.

Despite how she felt she did love the flowers and Optimus did look rather cute being so nerves and shy. She reached for the lovely flowers and smiled softly, "I do thank you."

Optimus lit up at this and she almost giggled at the goofy grin on his face.

"I thought you'd like them,," he said earnestly, seeming so desperate to please her, exactly how he'd been when they first dated.

"I...love them," Elita said softly, she couldn't help herself.

Optimus's smile widened and he pressed them into her servos so she could touch their delicate pectals and detect the gentle scent coming from the organic ones.

[09/08/2011 16:54:30] Eilidh Macleod: "Thank you," Elita said softly, staring up into Optimus's kind and oh so beautiful optics.

"Come here, darling."

She flew into his arms at that point, almost dropping her bouquet as she started to sob. He held her close and tightly, rubbing her back, allowing her to let it all out.

Ironhide laced his arm around his love and pulled her close. He nuzzled her neck causing her to purr. "We make a good team sweet spark."

"We sure do," Chromia said, rubbing against her mate. "So, I see you got me some flowers too?"

"Can't have my mate missing out," Ironhide chuckled, showing her the lovely blooms.

She took the flowers and sniffed lightly at the organics, with a sweet sigh she rested her helm on Ironhides chest plates.

"Thanks," she said softly, appreciating the sweet gesture.

"Anything for ya, darling," Ironhide replied, watching as Optimus sat back on a nearby bench, supporting a still crying Elita on his lap.

"I'm so sorry," Elita wept as she clung to Optimus's chest.

"Y-you must hate me so much."

"I could never hate you sweet spark." Optimus reassured her calmly. he rubbed her back plating trying to soother her.

"But I was so horrible to you," Elita whimpered softly.

"You were upset," Optimus soothed. "I know you were hurting darling."

"Optimus thank you so much for putting up with a silly femme like me. I could never deserve you." Elita choked, as she shuttered fighting another sob.

"It's me who doesn't deserve such a beautiful, sweet Femme like you," Optimus said with a chuckle.

"Oh kiss her all ready!" Chromia called over.

This made both of them laugh, though Elita had to control a hiccup. The memory faded out now that it was clear Elita and Optimus were going to be okay. Elitas beautiful faceplates finally came back into focus.

"Optimus was so kind, so patient," she said dreamily as Megatron smiled.

Optimus really was devoted, maybe they could all work something out.

"Are our sparks ready?" Elita asked tentatively?

"Almost," Megatron said with a grunt, looking down at the swirling mass. "Wow they are so beautiful, together."

"They are," Elita said fondly. "We'll create a beautiful Sparkling."

Megatron felt a pang of nervousness, he really hoped so. He wanted both of his Sparklings to be healthy and happy. He prayed this would work for all three of them, he knew he wouldn't be able to bare it if he lost even one. His train of thought was interrupted as another memory began to bloom and they both knew it would be one of his.

"Megatron?" Elita questioned, she wanted to know what this ne memory was about.

"I'm not sure what this is about," Megatron said with a frown, there didn't seem to be anything special about the area forming, just another run down part of Cybertron.

"Ah yes, this is one of my favourite memories!" Megatron grinned broadly. "It does have a bitter sweet take on things."

"Really?" Elita said curiously. "What is it?"

"It's probably my greatest act. Aside from trying to end the war," Megatron rumbled with pride.

"Oh," Elita said, now with great interest. She really wanted to see this now.

The image of the mines swirled into place. She could see the Kry caverns again. A saurian hatchlings head was in their face chirping rapidly.

"Ohhh," Elita said, they looked beautiful.

Elita could see a whole family of the Saurians in the cave, all nesting. It was the hatchling Megatron had saved when he'd shared the memory with Optimus.

"I saved that little guy," Megatron said fondly as he watched the youngester interact with its mother.

Elita smiled, happy to see evident of Megqatron's goodness

"They're so beautiful! But I thought they we're all killed off because they were considered dangerous?" She inquired.

"No," Megatron said softly. "That's just what we wanted you to think, they still live."

"I rescued them from the nobles. They had put them in cages for display, like fleshlings do to elephants," He said.

Elita gasped in shock at this.

"The poor things," she said in pity for the noble creatures.

The little hatchling drew their attention with a particularly loud chirp! "Ok, ok little ones I'll give you all one more but this time you need to share," He chuckled.

"They loved Energon sweets," Megatron said, echoing the chuckle from his past. "I liked to take them some when I can, they were ravenous little things."

Elita laughed softly.

"I can imagine."

"They should as tenacious as sparkling," She giggled lightly.

Megatron smiled ruefully.

"That's been going through my mind," he admitted. "But I think we'll manage, once we get used to them."

"Will I be able to meet them?" Elita asked curiously.

"Well...I'd have to ask Wyvrana. She is the clan leader and the little hatchlings mother," Megatron went on and described the memory for of how he fell into the caverns and save the hatchling and then later Wyvrana herself.

"Ooh," Elita said in wonder, after his mention that Optimus had seen this memory, that must have been some sight. "But how did you free them from those nobles?"

"Well, I'll show you," He rumbled as he focused on the memory now.

The scene changed, Elita could see Megatron slowly stalking through what looked like a noble's garden, it was too well kept to be anything else and there were too many exotic looking things to be a park.

But he wasn't alone, the clan chief Wyvrana was also by his side.

"I can sense them, their close," the beautiful but dangerous looking dragon said softly beside Megatron.

She was dark blue with shiny metal plates that protected her wings and shoulders. She also had metal scales under her eyes that went to the tips of her sharp horns and the tip of her maw. She also had strange looking curved spikes down her back that looked freshly sharpened, some were shorter than others. Elita guessed that they had been trimmed from damage.

She was a dark but shiny blue colour, and covered in protective metal plates.

She had many spikes running down her spine, which were now sharp and no longer painful. That was thanks to Megatron's care, he'd been steadily looking after them ever since he discovered them.

She looked much better cared for than before, Megatron had clearly been helping them. In fact, Elita suspected that he'd trimmed those spikes down so they weren't painful any more. She knew it would be some experience to meet this proud female.

Wyvrana moved closer to Megatron as a patrol office sauntered by, she hide him and her shimmery head behind a wing. In this way they were invisible thanks to her dark coloured scales.

Elita gasped softly at this, what an amazing being.

"Should I take him out?" Wyvrana whispered in Megatrons audio.

"Hmm," Megatron said as they spotted a guard. "Don't kill him, he's probably just trying to earn a living."

"Fine, I will just knock him out." She hissed watching him pass. As he moved a little farther passed she silently wormed her lengthy tail up into the air. With one swipe of her tail she slammed it against the back of his helm.

He dropped to his knees then fell on his face plating.

The guard didn't even have a chance to gasp out, he just fell forward and collapse on the floor. Megatron silently bent and dragged him out of sight, he'd have one hell of a helm ache but he'd live.

"Thank you Wyvrana for understanding," He whispered. She nodded with a small grunt. She took flight as she spotted another guard.

He watched her deal with that guard but again, she didn't kill. These bots didn't deserve that, they were just doing a job, trying to support families no doubt.

"Note to self, don't tick her off."

This really made Elita chuckle. Megatron now could no longer see her in the sky, suddenly he found himself airborne.

Wyvrana had picked up from the ground and with powerful beats of her leathery yet scalely wings she soared with him easily. "Don't worry I've taken care of all the guards I could find. We should not be disturbed as we rescue my kind." She told him as they circled the building complex. Megatron gripped onto her ankles the feel of the warmth beneath his hands surprised him so much he actually startled.

"You're so warm, why is that?" He asked truly curious.

"I'm warm blooded you ninny. What did you think? That I had Energon going through my veins?"

She hissed down at him, "Well I suppose it's easy to make that mistake when I know you're from Predica. Some creatures there do use Energon."

She flew in silence for a moment then glided, "I was born here on Cybertron, in this very building we are over. My mother was from Predica, she's still there I was captured as an egg. Along with others," She whispered.

"I'm sorry..." Megatron hung his helm in shame, what right did she have to assume she was from Predica?

"You were not to know," she said softly. "My kind are from Predica, it was an easy mistake to make."

"I have a lot to learn," Megatron agreed.

"We will teach you," Wyvrana assured him. "Once our kind have healed from their captivity."

Megatron nodded quietly deep in his reverence of what he'd learned so far.

"I meant what I said before," he said gently. "I will do everything I can to protect your family."

"Thank you," She smiled a toothy grin.

Megatron smiled, he liked to think he was good friends, or at least allies with Wyvrana.

"There, do you see that shed with guards around it?" She whispered now as they were close.

"I see it," Megatron said quietly and he knew they'd be in there. "Once we've taken care of the guards, tell your kin I'm a friend so that they are silent. I'll free them; the locks will be ones only a bot can undo."

"Understand. I'm going into a dive, I will put last second and drop you on one." She left no room for answer as she plunged from the sky. Megatron did his best to become as streamline as he could to help an even decent.

Her wings were curled, meaning she shot to earth much faster than normal but also silently.

The guards were only just lifting their heads when she suddenly pulled out of her dive, allowing Megatron to plunge from her back and right onto the first guard. The guard gave a muffled cry of shock but Megatron was already knocking him out with a swift move. The other tried to raise his weapon but was hit squarely on the back of the head by Wyvrana's tail.

Another guard came out of nowhere from around the corner, wondering what the thumping sounds were but a punch to the jaw, knocked him out. Megatron shook his fist out, that had been a little harder than he needed to, but after that sky dive, he was a little pumped up.,

She twisted her body pulling her wings in close as she spin threw four more guards she opened her wings just as she got to them and opened them up between them sending them all flying threw there smacking against buildings.

Megatron winced slightly, he was more than ever glad he was on her side. The sound of cages rustling against one another echo from within the shed, snorts and Small keens with ruffling could also be heard.

Megatron rummaged around the bots found the keys. "I'll unlock it and you go in first, that way they won't panic too much."

"I shall keep watch while you do so," she hissed in response, turning to watch the surrounding area.

After a few moments he ran back over, "I'm ready are you?" He said holding up the keys.

"Yes," she said and he thought he sensed a little nervousness in her tone. But if her mother was still in there, it was no wonder.

"I'll be right here," Megatron assured her softly.

"Thank you Megatron." She said then moved into the building. Megatron could hear an intense amount of chatter and at one point raised hissing and snarling.

Megatron didn't go in, he'd been warned not to. He had to wait until she told him it was safe. He was nervous, he hoped she could convince her brethren that he was trustworthy; he needed for them to allow him to rescue them.

"Megatron? Please find something to cut with?" Wyvrana called out to him in Ernest.

"Right," he said, bringing out a heavy saw from sub space that he figured he'd need. He now rushed into the prison, where Wyvrana was waiting.

All around him were tiny pens or cages filled with Suarians. All looked half starved and in poor condition, making him feel sick to his Spark.

He stopped dead in his traces with a gasp as the horrible scene lay out before him. There was three adults in one cramped cage they were dirty and their wings were bound with rubber bands against their bodies they were also muzzled. In one lone cage was a big gold female, she was bound just as tightly as the other three. The worst part was the broken egg shells in a corner leaving no doubt the babies had been killed.

"Primus," Megatron gasped, his limbs feeling weak.

"Megatron," Wyvrana said urgently and he shook himself before striding forward with the saw.

"I'll get them all out," he promised, setting to work.

He set to work on the big golden females cage first hoping she'd keep the others in line once they were free. Through the sparks light he could now see all of the claws and spikes had been ground down to painful nubs.

He winched, that would take time to heal, much longer than Wyvrana's clan but he hoped they could be. He felt anger bubbling inside him as he worked, those Unicron cursed nobles. At long last, he did it and was able to pull the cage door open with a screech of metal.

"She's free," Megatron panted, stepping aside for his friend.

"My lady," Megatron said as the golden female leant heavily against his daughter, panting but purring at the same time.

"May I remove your other bonds?" He asked indicating her muzzle and the bands around her wings.

The Saurian growled but nodded at the same time, so Megatron assumed it wasn't aimed at him. And at Wyvrana's nod, he stepped forward and carefully set to work with a sharp knife, cutting away the horrible bonds. Soon she was completely free and Megatron started on the other cages. Wyvrana still supported her mother as the golden Saurian watched him carefully.

He set to work with a passion, cutting through the locks as fast as possible until they were all open. He would then yank them open so that the Saurians could troop out, all of them wriggling and stretching, glad to be out.

With swift easy movements he removed any and all bonds. The youngsters ran to the golden Saurian as soon as each were free and cuddled under her wings, trembling all over. Megatron smiled at the sight, but they weren't safe yet, he had to get all of them out of here.

"Can any of you fly?" He asked as he cycled air through his intakes trying to cool down.

The golden Saurian opened her wings and flapped them, experimenting with their strength.

"Yes I can, Furra, Targus, Paylya can any of you fly?"

They all tested their wings and two of them nodded, but the third, Paylya appeared to be too weakened for flight.

"I will carry you," Wyvrana said firmly to the poor Suarian who couldn't fly.

With a sudden thought Megatron gathered the other cages

From the smaller saurians and began fashioning them together. After a moment he finally stood up. "There the younglings can ride in this and if you two think you're strong enough, you can carry them," He said proudly.

"It is good," the golden Saurian rasped out, speaking for the first time.

Megatron bowed to her not knowing what else to do.

"You say...he is a friend, child," the older Suarian rasped to her daughter who purred in response. "He does not stink like those others do."

"Stink?" Megatron ask questioned scratching his helm.

"Yesss," she hissed. "They all stink of our blood and death clings to them like grease."

"Oh that's terrible! Is there any other Saurians that need rescuing?" he asked tentatively trying not to purge his tanks.

He was eyeing the broken shells thinking about taking them with as well. She snarled before saying.

"Yes, they are keeping our eggs in another place, hoping to raise them by hand."

She spat on the floor.

"Where?" He said fashioning more carriers from the cages. "Can we bring the broken shells...that way we can honour there memories right?" He asked, not looking at any of them.

There was a shudder throughout the whole group before the old female said.

"We would like that."

Megatron nodded before pulling a bag from subspace and quickly scooped them up. He stood holding a large crate. He gently placed all the broken eggs into it before closing it up.

"I'll sub-space theses for safe keeping and make another crate for the other eggs." He said getting swiftly to work, and was done in no time.

He was closely watched but no one objected to what he was doing.

He now looked at them and said softly. "I think it would be best if I got those eggs, we don't want the nobles to know what is going on."

"Do it but quickly!" Wyvrana hissed. With a nod Megatron quickly left out the door to the smaller shed next to the one the adults had been kept in. "Wyvrana why do you trust that creature so much?" The golden female coughed. Megatron was surprised to find that her could hear them threw the tiny walls as he fumbled for the light source.

"He has only ever shown me and our kin respect and kindness," Wyvrana replied softly. "He mended my son's broken leg willingly and helped protect us from a giant acid worm."

There was a collective gasp from the others, "The evil ones always threatened to throw any of us in the mines to get eaten by the acid worms if we didn't obey them!" Paylya wheezed a little.

"The mines are not so bad," Wyvrana said quickly. "That is where we have been living but with Megatron's help, it is much safer. We now have warning devices that sense if an acid worm approaches."

"Amazing. What is its name again?" The old queen asked.

"His name is Megatron," Wyvrana said softly.

Sekhmet nodded slowly, the name didn't sound as threatening as those nobles.

"You will like him," Wyvrana said earnestly. "He is not like the others, he is better than they are."

Megatron smiled at hearing this, he felt great full that he could give them this freedom. He bent down now and carefully cupped the first of four eggs. He gasped lightly in shock. It was warm!

Very carefully, he wrapped them up in some more cloth and gently placed them within the crate. It gladdened his Spark that these eggs still lived and therefore had a chance. He moved quickly yet gently now as he worked and soon had them all wrapped and in the basket.

After double checking the eggs were secure, Megatron hurried out of the pen and back into the original one. He bowed to the Saurians and said.

"I have them all here and they feel warm. They're alright."

"Bring them closer," The golden female rasped.

Megatron instantly obeyed, opening up the basket so that Sekhmet could examine the eggs.

"Sekhmet, it is an honour to meet you Megatron. My only hope is some day for us all to get home to Predica," She rasped and coughed again, it was clear she needed extra care.

"I hope that can happen," Megatron said with a smile. "I'm afraid I'm just a poor miner but I'm sure we can work something out."

"You've done enough," Wyvrana assured him.

Megatron started to speak when barking of Cyberhounds. "No! We must hurry!" Megatron nearly growled. The adults all flinched at the sound, there was no time to waste. Megatron clutched the crates close as they all rushed out of the pen, they had to get out now.

"Come on," Megatorn yelled as they all helped the injured adult. "We have to get to the spaceport, we can steal a transport there."

"What about the others still in the mines!" Wyvrana yells terrified for the others.

"Call for them," Megatron said. "Tell them all to come, no one will be expecting this, we must seize the moment."

He knew this was the moment, the nobles would be too busy trying to work out what happened to stop them, but that wouldn't last.

"Their getting free! After them!" Roared a brute of a mech, his helm barley cleared the tall door frame.

Megatron snarled at the Mech who was trying to force his way out, he really was an over grown brute of a Mech. His mind was racing, how could he get the other Suarians to join the this group safety?

Megatron through a barrel one handed at the mech.

" You dare challenge me! " the dark inky green mech roared, "Don't you know I am you scum!"

"No, I don't," sneered Megatron, knowing this was the best way to focus the Mech's attention, on him. "Why, should I? You don't look very important."

"I'm Maleficent! Of the Senate, you fool. How dare you steal from me!" He growled swatting aside the barrel as if it was a fly.

"You had no right to them, they are not property," Megatron retorted, steadying himself, this wouldn't be an easy fight.

"Oh slag." Megatron muttered under his breath. "And of the Senate? Sorry, I don't pay attention to those old piles of scarp."

This caused Maleficent to swell with rage, making him seem even larger than before.

"When I'm done with you, the only thing left _will_ be a pile of scrap!"

"By sitting on me?" Megatron sneered, still taunting. "Everyone knows Senators can't fight, they don't have the ball bearings for it."

Maleficent almost went crazy with rage, Megatron had to quickly duck a thrown piece of rubble. However, the large Mech managed to bring himself under control enough to hiss.

"We'll see who has ball bearings by the end of this, worm."

_'Starscream! Skyfire! Help!'_ He nearly screamed into the com'link. Starscream and Skyfire were his only friends outside the mines, but he trusted them with his secret alliance with the Saurians before he'd trust any of the miners.

They had to come, he couldn't hold out against this Mech, despite his taunts. He just wasn't trained enough, he could hold his own but not against this Mech. Megatron took the brunt of more debris to protect his fragile cargo. He was backing away as more was thrown; Maleficent appeared to be softening him up before heading in for the kill.

"Megatron, where are you?" came Skyfire worried but gentle concern over the com'link.

"Over by Senator Maleficent's estate," replied Megatron frantically as he backed away from the advancing Mech.

"Please come now, he's going to flatten me."

_'I'm nearby'_ came Starscream's voice, _'I'll meet up with you.'_

_'We need skyfire too. I'll explain later why just know it's a matter of life and death!'_

_"We'll be there,"_ Skyfire promised and he heard a shout of confirmation from Starscream and his Spark lightened. Now all he needed to do was survive the next few breems.

"Damn," Megatron swore, he'd almost dropped the crates that time as he ducked another piece of rubble.

Suddenly out of the sky a blurred white streaked straight towards Maleficent.

"Who dares?" the brutish noble snarled as he heard the whine of jet engines and looked skyward, giving Megatron a chance to back away further.

Starscream zipped right over Maleficent's helm forcing him to duck. Megatron smirked at this, Starscream was much smaller than Maleficent but was a demon in the air. And now he could hear another whine, it was Skyfire, he was coming also.

Starscream dived again, _-Megatron get to Skyfire!-_ Starscream ordered trying to stay clear of Malificents servos.

The noble was trying to bring him down, determined to squash any resistance against him. And since Starscream was a bold fighter, he was flying close to Malificent who snarled and swiped at him. Megatorn shook his head as he charged towards Skyfire who was landing, that Seeker had a hot head.

Megatron boarded Skyfire and immediately secured the eggs and checked their temperature, luckily they are where fine. "Skyfire take off!"

"With pleasure," Skyfire said grimly, securing his hold and activating his thrusters.

"Starscream, stop playing with him, come on," he yelled to his partner who was still baiting the noble.

"Awe but I was having fun," Starscream pouted as he soared skyward.

"I'm sure you were but we have business to attend," Skyfire said dryly as they left Malificent cursing in their wake.

"He's going to send guards after you," Megatron said regretfully, he didn't want his friends to get into trouble but he had really needed them

"Ya we'll handle them. Speaking of business, why are we having to rescue your aft? And what's in the crate?" Starscream asked as he flew closer to Skyfire.

"Something very precious," Megatron said before quickly explaining about the Saurians, he trusted these two flyers.

"He kept them in cages?" Skyfire said, outraged.

Megatron had to hold himself steady at at the unexpected shacking from the shuttles anger.

"Skyfire do you know if the Saurians?" Megatron asked curiosity

"I know of them," Skyfire replied. "I have visited Predica several times but I've never met any."

"They want to return to Predica, can you help me help them?" Megatron pleaded.

"We will," Skyfire said firmly, as Starscream made a noise of agreement. "The mines is where we need to head next, that's where we agreed to meet up. They'll be hiding as they won't know you."

Megatron told them both as they flew closer to their destination

"Do you have a ways to tell them we are friends?" Skyfire asked as he sped in the direction of the mines.

"Drop me out your hatch then I can find them and let them know it's safe," He mused.

"Alright but it'll be a bumpy landing," Skyfire warned, the mines did not have suitable landing strips.

"No, I think landing will be expected by the guards, perhaps an air drop down a open air shaft would be best?" Megatron rumbled.

"Can you handle that?" Skyfire questioned.

"I must," Megatron said firmly. "But I can't take these crates, I must secure them in your hold before I jump."

"Then do as you must. We will wait for you behind the ridges, Com' us when your all ready." Starscream ordered to the older mech.

"I will, I think they will have to fly for it," Megatron said seriously as he placed the crates within an area that was designed to hold such things.

Is there any hatchlings?" Starscream asked in all seriousness. Megatron could tell he was thinking of something.

"There are," he said softly. "Not many but there are some, Starscream."

The poor things didn't deserve to be hiding in the mines; they needed to fly free in open fields and steaming forests. And he wanted them to experience all that they should.

"I'll go with you. I should be able to fit in the shaft, shouldn't I?" Starscream ask now a little worried. "If the parents will let them they can ride in my cock-pit."

Megatron thought about it for a moment before saying.

"If it will keep them safer, I think they will agree."

"How else would they get out?" Starscream drawled like it should have been an obvious question

Megatron chuckled.

"They don't trust easily, if there was no other option, they'd carry the hatchilngs against their breasts."

Starscream grunted in agreement.

"They remind me of Seekers, sometimes," Megatron said slyly. "Very protective of their young."

Skyfire chuckled at this looking over at his friend. "He right you know."

Starscream made a strange sound and Megatron knew his _'feathers'_ had been ruffled as it were. But he knew how true that was, all Seekers loved little Sparklings and did everything they could to protect them.

Gruffly, Starscream said. "We're coming up on the mines, prepare yourself now."

"Am I to jump on you or are you going to fallow me down?" He asked raising an optic ridge looking at the seeker threw a window

Starscream paused and then said. "You can jump on me, I'll guide you down and then follow you."

"Right, let's do it." Megatron rumbled preparing himself for what would be an interesting 'ride'.

Out of the corner of his optic, he could see Starscream doing some rolls, no doubt revving himself up for what was to come. He simply flexed himself, making his body nice and loose for the task ahead.

"5, 4, get ready, 3," Skyfire's hatch opened, "2, good luck, 1!" Skyfire cried out.

Megatron yelled as he charged forward and leapt out of the open hatch, feeling the rush of wind hit him as he did so. He heard Skyfire's hatch close up but that was all he heard as the wind roared in his audios.

His optics were open as the dark ground rushed up to meet him, littered with glowing lights but it was so blurred, he had no idea what was right below him. Suddenly he stopped falling and found himself looking through the glass of Starscream's cock-pit. It'd happened so fast he must have blinked and missed it. "Good catch."

"Of course," Starscream said smugly and Megatron almost rolled his optics but instead grinned.

"There!" Megatron pointed at the open hole, a shuttle was pulling up out of carrying a heavy load. "Take me there, that is the entrance."

Starscream moved with a grace that left Megatron in awe. Only the best dancers on Cybertron could achieve it and even they would be left in awe at the way this Seeker moved. He was simply grace, no more, no less.

"Damn Starscream," Megatron blurted out without thinking.

"Hmm, what?" Starscream said, focused on his goal.

Megatron wanted to smack himself for opening his Denta, " I uh" he cleared his throat, "You're a very good flier." Megatron had no doubt he was blushing. What a way to do a compliment, blushing like mad.

There was a pause and then Starscream said proudly.

"I know but thanks for telling me, Megatron."

"Hold on, here we go!" Starscream barrel rolled out of the sky

The Seeker did have a grateful tone in his voice which made Megatorn smile.

Megatron held fast to the seeker with both his legs and arms clinging on for dear life. The ground was rushing up for them just as Megatron thought they were out of control and about to crash, Starscream pulled up. He skimmed over the guards helms forcing them duck, he did a second pass over them and layered a heavy smokescreen on them.

And while they coughed and yelled at the choking smoke clouding their optics and intakes, Megatron leapt down off Starscream, punching two helpless guards before charging forward. He knocked three more over in his rush to get to the mine entrance and find his friends.

"Wyvrana! Sehkemt! Where are all of you!" he called out as he got deeper unto the mines. He headed for the secret passage he built that lead to the kry geode.

He knew Starscream couldn't hold out indefinitely up on the surface, especially when more guards were summoned. That Noble Maleficent was not going to let them all go easily.

"Primus, where are they?" he thought desperately as he continued running

Suddenly, Megatron heard a snarl up ahead and turned a corner to see a yellow Saurian a few feet away. He recognised it as the male Azor and he quickly called.

"Azor, where are the others?"

"Their coming just gathering up things and younglings."

"Good, I brought friends," Megatron said urgently. "Skyfire is a Shuttle, he can help transport everyone to Pedica. And Starscream has offered to carry the Hatchlings, he is a Seeker and they will be safe with him."

"Wyvrana will need to know this, this was why we were not ready we had no way to carry everyone," Azor breathed relieved

"Now you do," Megatron said before adding. "Tell her that you can trust them, they are scientists who protect life."

"You can as they are your friends. Come let's hurry," Azor spoke at length both rushing down the mine shafts.

Megatron charged after him, pushing his legs as hard as he could. Time was of the essence, they had to get them all out quickly.

"Wyvrana I found Megatron and he's brought help!" Called out Azor

"He has?" Wyvrana called back, her voice full of worry and relief.

"Yes, but we must all go now," AZor roared back.

Megatron finally caught up with the yellow Saurian, cycling air through his tanks.

"Yes...I have a shuttle and a Seeker outside, we can take you to Predica," he said quickly, panting hard.

He found himself on the high ridge where he had to climb to prove himself to Wyvrana. Below was a swirl of activity as the Suarians readied themselves to escape.

"Starscream the seeker has offered to help by carrying the hatchlings," Megatron cupped his hands and called down.

The ones who had been imprisoned were being looked after by their fellows, they looked slightly better than when Megatron had last seen them. One of them started hissing in a low tone to Sekhmet who now said.

"And will our hatchlings be safe with this Starscream?"

"They will, I give you my word," Megaton assured her. "They will be safer with him."

Sehknet looked torn, instead of answering; she turned to her daughter, needing advice. Wvyrana caught her mother's eye and said.

"I trust Megatron, if he says this Seeker will protect our young, then I believe him."

There was a sudden rumble overhead and Megatron looked up worriedly. By the sounds of it, reinforcements were starting to arrive, they didn't have much time to escape, they had to go now.

"We have to get out of here now," he said urgently to the Saurians who were all gathered round.

"We need to move!" Megatron called to Wyvrana.

She nodded, she could sense the approach of the guards and knew they had to leave. She chittered to her mother, encouraging her to act, to come with them.

"Alright let's move, but Megatron if your friends betray us your life will be mine," she hissed moving away.

"I understand," he said solemnly as he began to led the way, he would protect this colony with his life.

Plus, the guards were slightly less likely to fire on him than the Saurians, he could buy them precious time when they were out in the open. The group charged through the tunnels, towards the exit.

_"Were coming out now Skyfire!"_ Megatron called threw his comm.

"I'm there," Skyfire called, before adding. "Starscream is right behind me; he'll cover me and then take the hatchlings."

"Okay how thick are the guards?"

"Not too bad, but more are approaching fast," Skyfire warned. "You don't have much time before there's too many of them."

"We will be there," Megatron said firmly. He had a feeling that the guards would a big problem but he couldn't risk them getting to his new friends

He would see all of them out of here, even if he was forced to stay behind.

"Megatron are they ready?" Sekhmet asked not far behind him. She had two hatchlings riding on her back.

He could hear the shouts of Mechs as they neared the entrance and he shouted back to her

"There are ready, you just have to get into the hatch, the Seeker will cover us and then take the hatchlings. Don't worry about me, just get on board."

"But Megatron you'll be killed!" Said Wyvrana moving next to him as they ran.

"Primus will protect me," he said grimly, he might make it out of this but he might not

But his life was nothing compared to this family, he would give it to protect them. But he'd take plenty of others down with him.

"We're almost there," Megatron yelled before bursting out of the mines, firing in all directions.

Immediately he took down five guards that had stationed themselves in between them and Skyfire. Another one tried to charge at him but with a heavy swipe from Megatron, this Mech was sent flying into the faces of his comrades. But Megatron could see more coming and he knew he was going to have trouble getting everyone through.

Out of the smog Starscream blazed through the oncoming bunch sending them all flying. Two clung on to his wings and he had to barrel roll to dislodge them. "Any breem Meg's," He said urging them forward

"Go, go, go," Megatron urged as the Suarians sent Mechs flying with their long deadly tails, Skyfire was landing, his hatch opening as he did so.

"Quickly another platoon is on its way!" Skyfire called out. "There's too many how is Starscream going to get the hatchlings?" Sekhmet cried out with worry.

"He will get them," Megatron said grimly, still firing. "He is the best flyer on Cybertron."

But he knew it wouldn't be easy and started searching for a safe place for Starscream to land. There was an old Energon cart over turned, it was the only real cover around.

"Go, go there," he shouted, pointing to where it was. "Starscream can land behind it and you can load the hatchlings, he can take off in an instant with them"

Wyvrana nodded chirping to the cluster of terrified hatchlings, all of whom climbed on her back for safety. She Quickly followed Megatron's instructions and hide behind the cart. Megatron sent a brief message to Starscream, telling him where to land. Wyvrana watched all of her kin climb aboard Skyfire a Mech she have never met before but she had to trust.

She trusted Megatron, especially as he was risking his life at this very moment to get them all off planet. Skyfire's hatch closed and he quickly took off just barely missing getting shoot.

Her heart leapt with joy, they were away and even though they still tried to fire on this Shutle, he was rapidly ascending.

"He's away," she cried happily as the Seeker called Starscream shot towards them, still firing for all he was worth.

In her joy she momentarily forgot her dire situation.

"Ahh," she screamed as hot laser fire seared across her back, she almost collapsed from the sear pain of it.

It was good that the hatchlings had decided to hide under the cart when they first got over to the cart. She panted heavily, she could feel the burn throbbing but luckily, she didn't seem to be leaking any vital fluids. A moment later, the Seeker landed, Megatron was busy holding off the attackers.

"Get them in quickly!" Starscream called opening his hatch. She ushered the terrified hatchlings into the cockpit calmly not wanting them to see how scared she was. "There all in, go!"

"Not without you miss! Climb on top of me and hold tight! When we get high enough Skyfire will fly under me and opened his hatch, if you can jump across and get in him."

She nodded, she did not want to leave the hatchlings unguarded. Except...

"What about Megatron?"

"I can't take both of you," Starscream said sorrowfully, even as she started on top of him.

"Starscream go!" Megatron roared tackling two more mechs. He never would have thought that he had a fighting side.

Megatron is quickly overwhelmed by guards and is eventually taken down.

Skyfire and Starscream couldn't help, not when they carried living cargo. All they could do was leave and hope to return, if Megatron still lived. Finally Megatron is buried under the guards and is out of sight.

Wyvrana let out a keen of distress, she couldn't believe her brave Mech friend had gone done. She hoped he still lived but she was helpless to do anything, she had to think of her family. It was with a heavy heart that she clung to Starscream as the Seeker followed Skyfire, both of them roaring up into the sky, far too fast to be brought down.

When the guards parted to allow their leader Maleficent through, Megatron was beaten and bound but still conscious. He glared definitely at the large Senator who wore both a smug and a furious expression. Smug because he had Megatron and furious that all his prize dragons had escaped.

"You cost me my valuable property," he growled as Megatron smiled grimly, blood tickling from the corner of his lip.

"I know," he said simply and received a backhand for his troubles.

"I will find them and bring them back," Maleficent snarled, his voice loud and carrying before suddenly becoming low. "But in the meantime I have..._you."_

Megatron's expression didn't change, he had been prepared to die and he was content that his mission had succeeded. However, it seemed that Maleficent did not desire his death as he gestured for Megatron to be taken away.

"You will regret stealing from me," he sneered as Megatron was dragged to his feet. "You will repay me boy, if I have to spill every last drop of your Energon."

Megatron felt ice seize his Spark but he refused to let the brutish Senator know this even as he was dragged off. He didn't know what his fate was to be but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"What happened?" Elita asked in disbelief, hardly able to believe what she had witnessed.

Megatron sighed heavily.

"The good Senator believed I owed him a debt and he was going to collect it. This was where my life started to go downhill."

"In what way?" she questioned, sensing the deep sadness and pain within his Spark.

"Because," he said softly. "This is when I was forced to become a gladiator."

_Author's note. What new memories will crop up next? Can Megatron and Elita successfully finishing Sparking? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
